For your love and honor
by cantate
Summary: So what if the story of the Giants had just been a story… No beans… no Jack… Would princess Isabell follow her father's wishes and marry Lord Roderick? Or would she find love after all?
1. Chapter 1

**_So what if the story of the Giants had just been a story… No beans… no Jack…_**

**_Would princess Isabelle follow her father's wishes and marry Lord Roderick? Or would she find love after all?_**

_Ok, here it is.. my very first attempt of a story. I'm not used to this, also English is not my native language. Be gentle with me…please_

_I do not own any of the characters and all that. Rated T for now, maybe M for love… in later chapters (don't worry I'll give you a fair warning and channge the setting). _

Her loud voice echoed of the castle walls. In the corridors knights and handmaidens whispered to each other, but stopped and continued their business as soon as Elmont walked by. The news of the upcoming marriage between the princess of Cloister and lord Roderick had been the subject of gossip for weeks. Rumor had is that the princess tried to avoid the union for reasons of the heart. Well from what he could hear now, the rumours had been true!

"But father, WHY do I need to marry now...why do I need to marry HIM"... Isabelle shouted at her father.. "My darling, it's for the best. I've tried to explain it to you before. You have the legal age and it's what is expected of you." ... "that's not really an answer is it" Isabelle replied. The King sighed and looked at his daughter. "Roderick will be good to you. His lands could join ours and the union will provide for food and work for the people". "But father he is 23 years old than me, and I'm not even sure he LIKES me...I want a husband whom I can love, and love me in return". "That's not for a princess, my dear...you're marrying Roderick in the spring and that's that".  
Isabelle let out an angry grunt and ran off through the hall. She passed Elmont in the corridor. Leaving a wave of her soft perfume. "Milady", Elmont bowed as she moved by. _Even angry she looks beautiful_. An unwelcome thought crossed his mind upon seeing her rush outside. Her brown curls framing her flushed face. The quick tapping of her feet in perfect rhythm.

When he got promoted as the princess personal guardian, Elmont wasn´t pleased at first. True, it was the highest position a kings guardian could get, but he believed firmly his place was in the front lines where battle was fought. Not to spend most of his time _inside_ the castle walls protecting the princess at her needle point, geography lessons and dress fittings. He had expected a spoiled little girl that would see him as a part of everyday furniture but princess Isabelle turned out not be anything like that.

Elmont liked the princess the moment he met her. She was just a young girl but coming to an age where men took notice and protection was needed. Isabelle did not like the idea of guards being with her every step outside the castle. Sure on the trips beyond Cloister she had always been accompanied by guards, but inside the village she could go without permission with one of her handmaidens. That had been fun for her. When the King had ordered the extra protection for his daughter, Isabelle had sulked for weeks. Luckily she didn't blame Elmont personally for always needing to be by her side. Isabelle was a free spirit. Not to mention she had a taste for adventure that matched his own!

Elmont liked the way she took an interest in the world and in people. Always wanting to know what was new in town. Helping out the ones that needed helping. Isabelle was smart for her age. He liked talking with her about the problems in the village and the effects of the political decisions her father made. In time Elmont started seeing the princess of Cloister not only as his duty, but as his friend. Not paying respect to her wasn't merely crossing the law, he took it personal.

"ELMONT"...

Elmont shook up from his daydream and rushed to the Kings need.

"Yes Sire?"

"Find her..", the King sighed wearily

"Yes Sire!" Elmont bowed. He left de main hall in pursuit of the princess.

He always knew where to find her. After a boring day she would go to the market to catch a play. If she felt lonely she would make her way to the farms just outside the village to talk to the families that lived there. Today, Elmont was sure to find her in the woods, sitting beside a little loch. Her favorite spot to think, if her mind was troubled.

Outside Elmont called upon two other guards to help him 'search' for Isabelle . "Stuart, Williams... the princess has left without guidance once again. I want the two of you to go into town and look for her there, while I'll search the farmlands." The two men nodded and mounted their horses.

Slowly he walked towards his own horse. He patted her back and whispered "best to take a slow pass today, Rosinant... let's give our princess a little time for herself before we pick her up".

He knew he was disobeying the order of the King, or rather be somewhat "flexible" with his demands. After all, his order was to "find her" not to "find her at once..." .

Elmont was well aware of is feelings for Isabelle growing beyond the levels of professionalism. He knew a union between a guard and a princess would never be allowed. Still in his own way he tried to be a part of her happiness. So if she needed to be by herself, he would make sure she'd have it.


	2. Chapter 2

He found her where he'd expected her to be. At the loch, in the middle of the forest. She sat on a stone, making patterns in the water with her hands. From a distance he could see she'd been crying.

He dismounted his horse and coughed once to make his presence known to her.

"Milady?"

Isabelle looked up from the water. "Hello Elmont". ..

Elmont removed a little package from his sack and offered it to her.

"Here, you must be hungry".

"Thanks".Isabelle unwrapped the package and took a bite of the soft brown bread Elmont had bought of one of the farmers, moments earlier.

For while, neither of them spoke. When she had finished half of the bread a little color had returned to her cheeks.

"It just ain't fair, Elmont"… Isabelle said"Why shouldn't I be able to choose who I want to spend de rest of my life with? I mean I'm the princess?! People should listen to what _I_ want, and yet I never ordered them to do anything. When I was asked me what flowers to put in the baskets on the main square I let the villagers choose what would make them happy. Or remember the flu outbreak we had? I postponed the festivities that we had for my 18th birthday so everybody was able to join in. Or when I asked my father to give a little extra land to Farmer Johnnson so that he could keep his flock of Black Welch mountain sheep closer to the river. " ...

Elmont tried not to chuckle at that last remark. Farmer Johnsons new land was right next to that of Famer McNab. He wasn't pleased at all! Especially when he found some neighboring sheep escaped and had mated with his most of his female white Herdwicks. When springtime came. The guards had been quite busy trying to settle the row between the farmers over the ownership of the 27 black & white lambs playing in the fields.

"..I mean I have all this power over people I don't want to have. And when there's one thing _I _want it seems to be impossible." Tears started to roll down her face again. "I'm not asking for something impossible .. I just want to be married to a person who makes me smile every day, who talks to me. I just want to be loved, how hard can that be"... she looked at Elmont as if he could give her an answer.

"Milady, I have no saying in this. Maybe... " He weighed his words before he spoke them... "maybe it will help to know you can marry Lord Roderick out of love for your people...". Isabelle's eyes turned dark when he said that. It didn't seem to help much to improve her mood. ... "I mean it'll provide with more work and ...ehm...it'll help the poorer families..." Isabelle gave him a very dirty look._ Stop talking you fool..._ "But, I understand it can't be easy... and ehm ,, for what it's worth, ..I er... I would like to see you happy with your life".

Her expression softened somewhat at that. "Thank you Elmont. I'm sorry I'm such a sulk lately".

"Quite all right, Milady. .. Here, drink something." He gave her a jug with fresh creamy milk. Isabelle removed the leather lid and drank it eagerly.

The milk left a white moustache on her upper lip.

Elmont smiled and brushed his own upper lip, so she could mirror the movement. That didn't work, so he tried to be subtle and point at her face. "What, is there someone behind me?" Isabelle turned round but saw no-one.

Elmont couldn't help laughing at her. "No Milady, hold still"... Ever so softly his fingers touched the corner of her mouth, stroking gently to remove the cream. Her skin felt warm and smooth to his touch.

He resisted the urge to to taste the milk from his fingers. "That's better"... he tried to sound coolly, but couldn't quite hide the tremor in his voice.

"We need to return to the castle. Your father will be worried". Isabelle nodded. Elmont jumped on the horse and lifted the princess in front of him. Her brown curls tickling his face.

On the way back they talked small talk to keep the mind of the heavy subject. Isabelle chatted about farmer John, who's wife just had a baby girl "Did you see her Elmont, she's so cute…" . Elmont was happy to notice her mood was a little lighter than before.

Back at the castle he brought the princess to her chambers and went to report to the King. When Elmont walked away the smell of her hair still clung to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the kind support...**_

_**So here's another little chapter. I have the story complete in my head.. It's just finding the time to write it all down.**_

_** hope you enjoy it...**_

That evening Elmont sat down at his writing desk to think things over.

His chambers inside the castle were larger than the cottage he owned. The room wasn't exactly to his taste. Large tapestries with embroidered knights covered the stone walls. The window was decorates with dark red curtains. The same red was used to color the leather of his chair. To finish golden accents were placed on the contours of his bed, desk and curtain-cords. All in all, a little to feminine, according to Elmont. But the bed was certainly comfortable.

He had moved to the castle when he got promoted to the princess' personal guard. The reason was simple. The room was close to her private wing. On top of that there was a secret corridor leading directly to her chambers. (Misuse of the corridor was, of course, punished by death). Through a smartly crafted air shaft he could hear sounds coming from the room. Not loud enough to make out her conversations to her handmaidens, but if she were to raise her voice in time of trouble he would know instantly.

Like most of the nights, Isabelle was silent. Sometimes he could hear her sing to herself. A lovely soprano voice that gave him goose bumps when he listened to it. Hearing her sing was a comfort to him. Knowing she was safe and happy. Only once had a sound from the airshaft be reason for alarm. ..

_The princess had retired to bed early tonight. Elmont stood at his window looking over the courtyard. It was quiet, but for the grunts Crawe made while practicing his sword movements on a dummy. Since the Kings knights had to prepare for all sorts of environments, night practice was made part of the routine. Elmont was proud to see the movements of his colleague, the darkness seemed not to effect him. Crawe looked up at the window._

_"How's it looking from up there Elmont?" _

_"Fast and straight, my friend... You're improving" _

_"Faster than the princess' personal guard, if you ask me". ... Crawe replied._

_Just as Elmont wanted to make a cunning reply, a loud scream sounded from the airshaft. _

_"Crawe, The princess... get the men! . _

_Within a single movement Elmont moved from the window and grabbed his sword. Outside Crawe rushed to wake up guards for backup. _

_It only took him a few minutes through the secret pass way to reach the chambers of the princess. Elmont moved as fast as he could. He didn't like to speculate what was going on, his motto was to simply be prepared for everything. Yet in his mind he could see three or four men trying to rob and dishonor the young girl. _

_Finally he reached the door and flung it open..._

_Isabelle let out another scream. "Princess, are you all right?" .._

_Isabelle nodded. She was in bed, her sheets pulled up till under her nose. Elmont quickly scanned the room. It was empty... _

_..empty, but for a large spider on the wall that had startled the young girl. ..._

_Seconds later Crawe broke through the main door, followed by six of the Kings finest guards. The men looked as confused as he was, when they realized no one else was there._

_"Please, take it away Elmont"... Isabelle spoke, still scared of the eight legged creature. _

_Elmont smiled. " Yes, Milady..." He put the sword back in his cover. Then he picked up the spider with his hands, opened the window and threw it outside. "All safe, Princess...".. (some of the men chuckeled)... _

_"Thank you..." she replied._

_Crawe ordered the guards out of the room, and followed himself._

_Elmont remained a little longer. He closed the window and closed the curtains. Taking his time to make sure Isabelle had calmed. "Goodnight, Milady... sleep well"...he said, and returned to his own room. _

He almost lost his job that night. When the King heard what happened, he wasn't pleased. "Eight men to see my daughter in her nightgown..because of a spider?!" he had shouted.  
If it wasn't for Isabelle, he would have been expelled, or worse! But she convinced her father by claiming she had screamed for Elmont personally. That would make the situation an order by the princess, and his response legit.

And so he was still here...

He pondered about the future. What was to happen to his position after the princess had married? Would she even stay in the castle or move to Lord Roderick's lands. Roderick certainly seemed to like living a life at the Kings castle. He stayed as much and long as he could. Enjoying the fine food and wines. Elmont could only hope that after the wedding they would stay. The idea of Isabelle being days of riding away from him, chilled his heart.

On the other hand. If she were to stay? Would the married couple share chambers? Since the union wasn't out of love, Isabelle could keep her chambers private. That wasn't uncommon with royalty. Still, Lord Roderick could claim his ..erm... marital right, with her if he wanted. Elmont suddenly felt nauseas. All those years of protecting the princess' honor and she would lose it to _him. _The fact that she didn't love him, made it even worse.

Elmont wanted to see her to be happy with her life. Like her, he believed she deserved to be loved. _Hell, so did he..._


	4. Chapter 4

The royal engagement was announced that very week. The King, Isabelle and Lord Roderick stood at castle's platform to wave at the people. Roderick looked pleased with himself, Elmont thought. The King was proud and happy. Isabelle tried to make the best out of it. She smiled, thought her eyes did not have their usual sparkle in them. She looked mature, old almost, like she carried all the responsibilities in the world.  
Just one moment his eyes met hers. He tried his best to give her an approving look. After all, that was what was expected of him, but inwardly he felt ..._jealous... Elmont, it's called jealousy..._

Since the official announcement the tension in the castle started to rise. The turning to spring was just two moon cycles away; a short time to prepare the wedding of the Kings only daughter. The messengers were sent out to the neighboring countries, carrying the indentations. Cooks started planning the royal banquets and painters and decorators walked around to see what was needed to make the castle look perfect.

Meanwhile Elmont tried to keep busy training the men. On top of that he started to make a new inventory list of the weapons and armory of the men, which kept his mind of spent less time with Isabelle. She had extra lessons in politics and studies to prepare her for married life, and her future role as a queen.

It was speculated the King would pass his crown to his daughter after the wedding Elmont didn't think that would happen though; King Brahmwell saw his monarchy as a captain would see his ship. Only death would make him give up. Elmont was sure Lord Roderick would like to see the crown pass soon. His urge for more power and influence was obvious. As future husband to the princess he seemed to feel quite free in giving the orders in the castle. Much to the annoyance of Isabelle.

"He just wants to control everything!" . Isabelle and Elmont were taking a walk in the fields just outside the village.

"I mean everything! Not only does he boss around my handmaidens for laundry or other personal needs, but he tells me what to wear, what to eat, where I go. I even think he is personally responsible for my so called 'lady-lessons'." Isabelle hadn't stopped talking since they left the castle. It was obvious this walk did her good.

"I do _try _and be a good lady and all that. Elmont you were right to point out I have to do this as a duty to my people. But I'm telling you if he keeps this up for the rest of my life, I'll go insane!"

Elmont chuckled. "It's not funny.. Elmont"... Isabelle said looking cross.

"No Milady it's not. But somehow I feel quite sorry for Lord Roderick"... Isabelle raised a single eyebrow at him "Trying to turn you into an obedient lady must be one hell of a task.. I would not know how to do it myself"..

"Aww you..." Isabelle tried to give him a slap, but he ducked away just in time.

They both laughed.

"Thank you Elmont"...

"What for, Milady?"

"For taking me outside; for listening to me... for being my friend". Isabelle took his hand in hers. Even though they both wore gloves, Elmont felt an electric shock shooting up his body.

"What if Roderick wants to take me away after we're married?" A lump formed in his throat, when she said that.

"Then..I am sure he will find you another guard for protection Milady". "Yes, he probably will. But...but I am going to have to miss you, Elmont"..They stopped walking. Elmont looked into her eyes. Her anger had changed into sadness again.

He knew he was pushing protocol, when he lifted her hand to his lips. Gently placing a kiss on her fingers.

"I will miss you too, princess". ..

* * *

He had just returned the princess to the castle, when Lord Roderick passed on the stares.

"Ah, Knight Elmont, I was just looking for you".

"Your Lordship. Can I be of service to you?" He tried being as polite as he could.

"Yes, sir Elmont... or better... No, not this evening". Elmont looked puzzled. "You, see I have had a word with the King and we.." (he emphasized on the we) _we _decided that the princess and I would dine alone tonight. So I guess we won't be needing your services tonight".

Elmont was shocked. This was highly unusual. In the period of courtship, a lady of royalty always was accompanied by a chaperone. So he wanted to be alone with Isabelle,_ before_ marriage?! He didn't trust lord Roderick, nor his intentions with her. Elmont knew he couldn't prevent the marriage from happening, but he sure was going to protect her honor for as long as he possibly could.

"Sir, that would be,... " "Isn't it just a wonderful idea?" The King walked up behind Roderick. "Just perfect, I'd say.. My daughter wants to marry out of love, so perhaps if we give this couple a little time together, Roderick could share his affections for her and maybe she could like him a little more. And perhaps in time..." The King smiled while he gave Roderick a look that would make you think as if he'd had fallen in love himself.

"Milord, Sire... forgive me my boldness, shouldn't the lady still be chaperoned?"

"Hush Elmont, Isabelle always talks about me being too old-fashioned. And that I have to power to change the rules. So I thought this was the first step." The King was obviously pleased with this decision. "So my dear lad, you can have the night off."

"Thank you Sir; ..Milord". Elmont bowed for the King and walked off.

_The night off... the night off?! _He couldn't remember being this angry in his life. How was it possible to have a night off when the princess was left alone with_ him. _

He rushed to the training fields. He had to get rid of his anger. And this was the only way he knew how.

After a few hours of exercising, the sun was beginning to set. His back was beginning to ache and sweat drops had formed on his forehead; but his mood had hardly changed. Elmont was just adjusting the saddle on Rosinant when he heard Crawe call for him.

"What is it Crawe..."

Crawe came running towards him. "It's the princess... she's gone again!" Elmont tried to hide a smile when he mounted his horse.

"You have to deal with her yourself, Crawe. I have the night off... by order of the King!". And with that he drove off. Leaving behind a dumb smacked looking Crawe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the kind and supporting words... I'm little nervous about this chapter., so let me know what you think..**

He tried to convince himself not to be worried for Isabelle. Even though the sun had completely set, she would know how to handle herself. After all he was the one who thought her ride a horse in the dark, to find food and shelter in uncivilized areas and above all how to fight when danger would arise. Elmont personally had given her his dagger. She had promised him to keep it with her always, hidden beneath her skirts.  
She would be safe, no doubt. And at least he didn't have to worry about Lord Roderick's intentions for tonight.

He would have liked to see Roderick's face when he realized Isabelle was gone. Elmont thought to himself. Or maybe she ran off during dinner... Did he say or do something that had upset her? _Fool_,_ you shouldn't have left her alone with him. _An inner voice left him feeling uneasy.

Rosinant trotted slowly though the village. It was a dark and cloudy evening, but the candles inside the lanterns had been lit, so he could just make out where he was going.  
Elmont stopped at a well lit cottage. Inside he could hear the noise of people talking and laughing. He tied Rosinant to a post. Next to a large stunning looking white stallion. "Now you behave yourself young lady" he joked at his horse.

He hadn't been inside a tavern for quite a while. His duties called upon him to always be ready for battle. Amongst the other knights he might have shared an ale or two after practicing on the castle grounds, but never too much. Tonight he thought he'd make an exception. If hard practice couldn't make him feel any better, than hopefully the alcohol would.

The tavern was quite full. Men of all sorts and ranks had come to find a warm place, good food, friendship and above all good spirits. In the corner a few musicians were livening up the place by playing jigs on fiddle and flute. A lady in a filthy apron maneuvered between the tables serving up plates with stew and jugs of ale. Most men were rude to her. Touching her leg as she walked by, or making sleazy comments. The lady didn't seem to be bother much about it.  
Elmont was raised to treat any woman with respects, he felt uneasy with this "lack of moral" round him. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. He'd better return to the castle and open a bottle of strong spirits in the privacy of his own chambers.

Just as he wanted to turn around, he saw her. ..

Wearing a simple brown woolen dress, her hair covered in a large dark blue shawl, she could have been anyone. A farmers daughter, or a milk maiden perhaps. Only Elmont seemed to recognize the grace of the princess at first sight.

She was talking to a young farmer next to her. He could hear her twinkling laughter blending in with the music and noise of the tavern. He smiled to see her looking so happy and free. Isabelle put a jug of ale to her lips. The boy next to her moved closer, putting a hand on her thigh. It only took Elmont a few moments to realize she was drunk.

Reacting purely on instinct, he pulled out his sword.

The voices around him hushed and the music stopped playing. Isabelle looked up to see what caused the silence.

"Elmont.." She cried happily... "There's my knight in shining armor"..

_Damn, I should have changed..._

"Is he your boyfriend?" The farmer on her right asked wryly. Isabelle giggled

Elmont thought it best not to let half the village know the princess was without protection and drinking alone in a tavern. That would be a scandal he'd like to prevent at all costs.

"Yes, I am.. and if you want to keep that hand of yours I'd suggest you'd move it from her leg right now!" He commanded. Elmont pointed the tip of his sword an inch away from the boys' fingers. The boy pulled back his hand as if he'd burned himself.

He nodded before putting his sword back in its scabbard. Then he turned to Isabelle. "Come on, darling. Let's go home". Isabelle giggled again "whatever you say, _dear..." _She slid from her stool, almost collapsing when she tried to stand at her feet. Elmont quickly caught her arm to support her. "Can you walk, milady?".. he whispered.

"Fine,... I'm fine..."

Elmont escorted the princess out the door. Behind them the music started to play again.

Outside Isabelle took a deep breath of fresh air, as she looked up at the stars. "Look how beautiful it is, Elmont. Not the best painters in the world would ever create a ceiling quite like this".

"I'm sure you're right, milady"...  
"Darling!"  
"What?"  
"Darling"... Isabelle repeated... "I liked it when you called me darling"

_How much did he let her have in there_ .."All right, would my darling be so kind as to mount my horse?" Elmont smiled as he helped her getting her foot in the stirrups, so she could pull herself up.

Getting her up however turned out not to be an easy task. Isabelle had no strength in her arms to lift herself. Causing her to fall backwards twice into Elmont's arms. The closeness of her body made him feel warm. On a third attempt he lifted her up, by supporting her backside. That worked! Luckily the darkness of the night hid the blushes on his face.  
He jumped up behind her, and steered his horse home.

Isabelle rested her head to his chest. "hmm I feel so safe when I'm with you, Elmont".. She closed her eyes as she nuzzled into his neck. It took all the concentration he had to focus on the road ahead. He could feel her heart beating against him. He felt his own heartbeat increasing with every step.

All too soon, the castle came in sight.

He managed to get the princess up to her chambers without being seen. In the morning they would have to work out a convincing story on where she had been. Maybe he could tell the King he found her in bed, after Crawe came to him. That she had fallen ill, or something like that. Or what if he didn't... Would Lord Roderick be upset? Would he call off the wedding? The thought was just all too tempting.

Right now, Elmont had other worries. Now that Isabelle was in her room, he would need to get her into bed. And here he thought getting her up on that horse was difficult!

"You'll need to drink something". Isabelle was dancing around her room, humming the tune that was played in the tavern earlier. "Good idea sir Elmont, do you have something nice in your room, some wine perhaps? Will you have a glass with your princess.?" She tried to make a bow to him, but stumbled to the floor laughing.

"No Milady, I meant a drink of water" He filled a glass from a jug at the table and held it up for her. "trust me, it'll make you feel better in the morning". She frowned at him, but took the glass and drank it.

"There all done.. captain Elmont.. happy now?" .. Elmont smiled at her "yes, thank you".

"so,.. what else would make you happy?" Isabelle tilted her head. looking at him provocatively. "What about this.."

Before Elmont realized what was happening he felt her lips on his. The soft pressure made his knees tremble.

Against his will, he pushed her away.

"No, Milady, you are intoxicated. You should get some sleep".

"Don't you love me, Elmont?"

Elmont looked at her. Her beautiful face, the shining brown hair, her sad eyes. With his fingers he traces the contours of her jaw. "Isabelle..." he sighed. Using her name for the first time. "I have never loved anyone more...". Not thinking about the consequences he pulled her close again... kissing her. She moaned softly as he lifted her chin to deepen his kiss.

He let her go to catch his breath. .. With the oxygen, his mind seemed to return... "Isabelle, we can't ... I... I don't want..." he couldn't finish his sentence. Instead he placed another soft kiss on her forehead. "Go to bed, princess. .."

Elmont walked away quickly closing the door behind him. Hoping that she hadn't noticed the tear that rolled down his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all for the kind words..Here's a little chapter to keep you going. I was going to write a long one, but decided on two seperates instead... Meaning the other one is soon to follow.**_

_**Hope you like it..**_

Elmont was restless that night. Yet he must have fallen asleep somehow. He woke up sweating, the remains of the dream in his head. Isabelle! In his mind he tried to unravel what images were part of his fantasy, and what really happened the night before. Did he really kiss her? ... How could he let himself go like that? He worried about what her reaction might be. Would she be upset with him.. or angry ? W_ould she even remember? _  
He rubbed his temples to relieve pressure. He knew was going to have to face her soon. Elmont quickly got dressed and made his way to the castle's large kitchen.

"Mary, do you have some of that special remedy left?" Elmont smiled wildly at the 55 year old lady that was in charge of the kitchen. "Of course, my dear... have the boys been at it again last night" She chuckled as she opened a few cabinets for ingredients. He winked at her in conspiracy. "There you go handsome" she placed a bag in his hands "you can take the kettle on the right. The water has just boiled". "Thank you , Mary "With a thick woven cloth he lifted the kettle from its hook over the fire and made his way to Isabelle's chambers.

He knocked on her door, but there was no answer. Slowly he pushed the door open, locking it behind him as he went in. He places the hot kettle on her marble table. Grateful he was able to put it down, before the heat burned his hand.

"Milady?"... he walked trough into her bedroom. She laid on top of her blankets, still dressed in the peasant-clothes from the night before. Thank god he was the first to enter her room today. "Princess.?!"...Isabelle shuddered and moaned. "Isabelle".. Elmont tried a third time.. "you have to wake up and dress yourself, Milady. Your handmaidens will be here soon".  
"Go away" Isabelle grunted into her pillow. _Was she angry?_ "Princess, wake up, please". Elmont would have to get her up before anyone saw her like this. "My head hurts..." Isabelle tried to sit up. "Drinking too much will have that effect on you, yes.." he chuckled. "Dress yourself, milady.. I'll wait in your sitting area".

He left Isabelle in the bedroom to get dressed.

He took the bag that Mary had given him, picked out a few herbs and tied them into a little pocket of reached for a mug. Put in the little pocket and poured the boiling water over it, so the herbs would release their flavor and strength.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle came up behind him.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She was dressed in her long soft linen nightgown. He could see the contours of her body through the thin fabric. A small row of lace framing her breasts. .._oh dear God..._

"My handmaidens always help me to get dressed in the morning". She smiled apologetically at him.

Elmont swallowed "Yes, of course.." S_mart girl._

"Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better." He handed Isabelle the mug.

"What's in it?" she sat down on the sofa smelling the hot liquid.

"It's an herb mixture: Fennel seeds, to sooth your stomach, some sage to help with the cramps and headache and ginger root for the nausea."

Isabelle tasted a small sip... "Hm.. not bad". She took a larger gulp.. "That's really quite nice".

He stayed quiet until she had emptied her mug.

"hmmm that does make me feel better. Thanks Elmont"

"More?"

"yes please.." he poured her a second cup.

He decided to ask the question that had been troubling his mind.

"Milady, .. can you remember what happened last night? "

She frowned. Her eyes turning darker. "I was meant to have dinner with Lord Roderick last night..._alone!_ father thought it was brilliant idea" she started tapping her cup nervously with her fingers. "We hadn't even started to eat when he brought up all the things he's expecting me to be...do.. or not do anymore...after we're married. It just made me feel sick, so I left".

Not eating and drinking. No wonder the alcohol had hit her hard. Elmont thought.

"I just wanted to be around friendly people so I went to the tavern. After that it's all quite vague really..." she shrugged her shoulders.

_She doesn't remember. _"Ok, you felt sick and left to get some fresh air in the gardens." Elmont made up. "You were still outside when they checked your chambers and found them empty. Crawe asked me to check a little later and I found you fast asleep. I'll tell them you have a stomach bug or something...but you're health is improving" .

"You're not going to tell father?"

"Of course not, princess.. it'll be our little secret". He tried to make himself sound lightly, but inside he knew this 'little secret' might have a bigger consequence.

He had fallen for her, and he wasn't sure if he could keep that to himself much longer.


	7. Chapter 7

The wind had changed directions and gave the sun its power. Summer had finally arrived. Elmont always thought it funny how a little extra sunshine changed the behavior of people. The village was more vibrant, and folk friendlier somehow. Even his own mood had changed for the better these past days. Only one dark cloud still remained... Isabelle's wedding was only a few days away.

Lord Roderick hadn't been too pleased with the stomach-bug- story but he swallowed it nonetheless. He probably knew that by not believing it, it would mean he'd have to call off the wedding all together. However Roderick retaliated in his own way, by being 'overly worried' for her health. He pleaded the King to keep his fiancée inside the castle so she wouldn't get 'sick' again. But today the weather was just perfect, and Isabelle had finally been given permission to go out.

"ah...It's sure is wonderful today .." Isabelle sighed.

She looked happy to be outside. As always, Elmont was happy to be the guard to accompany her.

They had chosen to walk up-stream following the river to the top of the hillside. The fields around them were in full bloom. Around them was the soft buzzing of bees and the gentle tinkling of the water.

Elmont stopped walking. "Now, this would be a perfect spot for a picnic, wouldn't you think so, Milady?" "Picnic?!" Isabelle said, her face grinning... He smiled back at her. "hmm.. Mary was worried you'd starve within the hour so she packed us a little extra". He opened the knapsack he'd brought along. Revealing some fresh rolls and a bottle of apple-cider made from the own Kings apple-orchard. "That's so sweet of her. Please remind me to thank her for this when we return to the castle".

"You are easy to please, milady".

Isabelle laughed "For a spoiled little princess, you mean?"..  
"For a woman who has it all, it seems all the more admirable to still enjoy the simple things in life. You do that princess; you still see the beauty in a simple gesture. And I... I mean... people love you for that".

He could see her eyebrow twitch at the Freudian slip he made, but she didn't respond to it.

"Well, in that case you can please me with a sip of that cider"

"I'm going to miss this..." she said looking around the fields.

"Why is that? I though Lord Roderick had decided to stay in Cloister after the marriage." fear crept up his stomach again.

"Yes, he said he wants to stay. I just feel he's never going to let me out of the castle again."

"Oh come on, princess that's seeing it very dark. Surely he'll let you go out once in a while. Anyone needs a little fresh air; even Lord Roderick should see that".

"No, _you _can see that!". Her voice always sounded cross when he tried to defend Roderick's point of view, Elmont noticed.

"It'll be all right, milady" he tried calmingly.

"No it won't be Elmont! She shouted "I'm being married of to a guy I don't love nor does he like me. After that I am supposed to keep quiet, stay indoors and perform my marital duties until I have produced an heir to the throne".

Elmont spewed out the apple cider from his mouth, in shock when she said this.

He tried dapping his goatee, while still coughing up the cider he had choked on. It took him a minute to recover.

"That ehm.. that's a very un-ladylike comment, if you don't mind me saying so, _milady" _He winked at the "milady" so it'd wouldn't feel like he was telling her off too much.

Isabelle flushed at his words.

"Well it's true Elmont. If I may believe my so called 'marriage lessons'". She sulked

"Is _that _what they tell you? How to produce an heir?" he looked at her in disbelieve.

"w..well yes...basically. It's just about being a proper wife and .. and knowing how to behave on the wedding night... and after" Isabelle stammered. Her face reddening.

Elmont looked at her. Not knowing to be amused or appalled by this information. He poured himself another cup of cider. Not really wanting to talk about this 'delicate subject' with her. Isabelle seemed not to want to drop the subject just yet.

"I know I have rules of behavior now, but this marriage feels like I can't do anything on my own anymore. In daytime I'll be under constant watch by my husband, and even at night I'm supposed to do what he wants." Angrily she broke a twig between her fingers.

Elmont could feel her mind darkening. Inwardly he knew she was right. She would be under his control. Not only would he probably lose these moments with her. Elmont feared he would lose her smile altogether. He just wished he knew what to say to cheer her up.

"Well from my personal experience I can tell you that no rules can keep you indoors"

Isabelle teasingly threw the broken twig at him, in response.

"And besides that... Those 'beside manners' are really not as awful as you make them sound like they are"

Ok, truly Elmont didn't want the image of Roderick and Isabelle together. But he would hate her to think that everything was bad and her life was to be over after marriage.

Isabelle looked at him in utter astonishment. "_Elmont..._have... have you? ..." she gave him a questioning look

he curved his lips to confirm.

"And out of wedlock?!" ..

This time it was Elmont who blushed.

"Have I just fallen of my pedestal, Milady?" He found it hard to look at her straight in the eye. Not quite sure if she'd be all right to know this about him.

"For loving a girl, exceeding the rules of conduct and church? Elmont... you should know me better then that". She smiled at him "Did you love her..?"

Elmont smiled as he remembered the young girl that first made his heart jump when he was coming to age.

"I thought I did,... at the time... . The thing is with love, you always _think_ that you are until it truly happens and you _know_ for sure." he said pondering

"Hmm... so if you know now you didn't love this girl then, does that mean you _know_ what love is now". A cheeky sparkle flashed her eyes. Elmont knew he was in trouble. She would not so easily give up on this subject.

"Very smart, Milady... Now shall we continue our walk?"

"Nice try Elmont... Tell me, have you fallen in love? Who is she, tell me please"_... _she begged.

Elmont chuckled: "I'm glad to see that my personal affairs seem to improve your spirits, princess. But I'm afraid there is nothing to tell. The woman I love can't be mine. So I guess we both have to try and find other things in life to be happy about".

"Now what nonsense is that!" Isabelle stood up from the ground wiping her hands on the grass.

_o__h no, she really isn't going to drop this!_

"Come on, Elmont .. every girl in Cloister wants to be with you, haven't you noticed. If _you're_ too scared to tell her then I'll do it myself. Come on, we're going...where does she live?"

_Was she kidding right now? _Elmont couldn't quite make out whether or not she was serious. She was smiling, yet her eyes looked gloomy.

"Princess, that wouldn't make a difference. Her father has arranged a good union for her... He ..he wants the best for his daughter, and.. and.. he is right in wanting that". Elmont desperately tried to wriggle his way out of this situation but his words only seemed to make Isabelle more determined.

"You're the Captain of the Kings knights!" she shrieked "You can't just let her go. Don't you see... at least one of us has to find true love" The bitterness in her voice could not be missed.

"Elmont, _You_ are the best a girl in this Kingdom could be offered."

He sighed.. "No...not if this girl is the princess of Cloister". ..


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all for the kind responses... you've been lovely! I was going to treat you with an extra long chapter. However due to a long power cut, I was unable to write it further. I don't want to leave you all hanging on that cliff much longer so here's a start.. please review and ideas are always welcome**_

There... he had said it...Everything he had thought and dreamed seemed to come together in this one concluding moment.

Elmont closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Isabelle's reaction just yet. In a way it felt like a relief to finally tell her. But he was scared of her reaction. What if he were to open his eyes and found her in shock, horrified, angry...then he would have lost her. Not because her father had married her off, but because he was stupid enough not keep his emotions to himself.  
Suddenly he felt her hand caressing his face. He shivered at her touch. Slowly he opened his eyes. Isabelle had moved closer to him. He felt her breath on his skin as she moved her face closer to his. He felt unable to move; afraid that a single gesture would scare her away for good.

Her hand rested on his cheek, while she traced his jaw line with the tip of her nose. Elmont could feel his heart racing in his chest. Anticipating ... no _longing _for her next move.

Gently she let her thumb brush his lips causing his eyes to close again. Then he felt the soft pressure of her lips on his.

"Isabelle" he sighed, letting go the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. He dared opening his eyes again. Looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. Isabelle looked him straight in the eyes as she shook her head.

_No?!... _

"No, ... don't' call me Isabelle". Though her reactions confused him, her voice was strong and determent,.

"I.. I am so sorry, Milady".. Elmont bowed his head down in shame, not sure whether or not kneeling down for her was a better idea.

"No, Elmont"... her hands lifting his face upwards

He gave her a puzzled look

"Darling... I like it when you call me'darling'." ...

Her face broke into a large smile. It was then he realized she had spoken the same words as she had done that night he'd picked her up from the tavern.

"You... you _remember_?!"

Isabelle broke the tension with her affectionate laughter,..."I remember some of it, yes... though some things I wish I didn't remember though. I've must have looked like a right fool "she giggled

Elmont gave her a small nod. "Foolish, but lovely.." he dared to say.

Isabelle gave him a playful dirty look, before becoming serious again. "But, I remember kissing you.. and you telling me you loved me".

"So, ...so you knew...?"

"I thought I dreamed it at first. But I this'dream' kept coming back.. more and more detailed so I thought it might be real... I _hoped_ it was. .. only now I know for sure".

"You hoped it was"..Elmont repeated. It wasn't a question anymore ... it was a certainty.

He pulled her into a long embrace. Needing to be close to her. Her head resting on his chest. He caressed her soft brown hair letting his hands roam down her shoulders and back. Feeling Isabelle's body pressing against his own. Her breathing increasing and becoming irregular.

For a moment anything in his life was perfect. Here he was, captain of the Kings guards on a beautiful day on a beautiful spot with the beautiful woman he loved in his arms. ... but then he realized she was crying. ...

"shhh...hush my love, it'll be all right"

Isabelle looked up at him, freeing herself from his embrace.. "You always say that Elmont.. how can you be so sure?"

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know, Isabelle, but I have to believe it will somehow".

"This isn't going to change Father mind about the wedding, is it?"

The cold reality of her words chilled his heart. Lord Roderick was only after the power and good fortune he'd been promised with this union. If King Brahmwell would change his mind, Roderick would not be pleased. He would try anything to gain that power. If he was to set up his people against the King, they could risk a civil war. With her brightness and good political insight, Isabelle would know that too.

He leaned over to kiss her... "We will find a way.." He whispered. Hoping the doubt he felt couldn't be heard in his voice.

They lingered in each other arms for as long as they could. All too soon the sun had set, and they were forced to return to the castle.

Neither of them spoke on the walk back, yet anystranger could have pointed out the affection they had for each other. Elmont gently pushing the princess to help her climb a rock; Isabelle's giggle as she tried to curl her fingers around his.

When they arrived at the castle their faces were flushed by the sun and warm feelings. Elmont removed his hand from her back taking slowing down his pass, so Isabelle would enter in front of him.

Inside the castle walls, nothing seemed changed. One of the stable guy approached Elmont as soon as he saw them. He bowed to the princess before questioning Elmont about the proper grain-mixture for Rosinant. Isabelle walked on looking over her shoulder just once, before she moved to her chambers.

Elmont followed her with his eyes until she was out of his sight...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you all, once again for the kind responses. .. **_

_**I though it time for a little romance... **_

_What if he were to look upon this in a strategic way?_

Elmont couldn't sleep. He sat at his desk thinking about today's wonderful moments and the trouble it could lead to if they decided to take this any further.

_Lord Roderick would be over here_. Elmont placed a jug of water on the right side of his desk. _And the King opposite... no next to him_. He placed a glass of water in position.

_And I'm by the Kings side, but totally against Roderick._ Elmont shifted a glass inkwell from one position on the table to the next._And Isabelle would be_... He stroked the white goose feather, he used for writing. Letting the feather stroke his lips, as she had done moment earlier, before placing it in the inkwell. _Isabelle..._

Normally this worked for him. Placing out objects in a pattern to address a strategic problem. It was a trick he had learned while training to be a knight. He didn't really care what was used, it could be anything nearby. Stones and twigs outdoors, or the objects on a table like now.

Today it didn't help. No plans came to mind, no way to address this "problem". He simply could not clear his head. All he could think about was _her_... her laughter, her smiles, touch,...kiss...

Like her, he didn't think that the marriage could be stopped. The King wouldn't change his mind about this and if he did...it might even make matters worse.

Then what would he do; what _could _he do.

He started shifting around the pieces on the table. But no plan came to mind.

Then he heard a soft noise... close by. On instinct his hand reached towards the sword which was standing in the corner. Was it coming from the hallway? It sounded like someone creeping... but then it was silent again... maybe a cat chasing a mouse or something. He shouldn't let himself get so paranoid. After all it was hardly the sound of an enemy-attack.

Suddenly a door opened followed by the light sound of her laughter. She had used the secret pass way from her chambers to his room. The cold draft from the pass way blew out the candle she was holding. Elmont quickly stood up to help her close the heavy door.

Isabelle stood in his room. She was dressed in a light blue dressing gown; a few cobwebs sticking to her shoulder. She was grinning widely at him.

"Wow, that was exciting... are there more pass ways like this in the castle? Maybe I should do some more exploring _inside_ the castle instead of outdoors." She brushed away the cobwebs.

"Well I only know, Crawe has a similar one in his room, leading to your fathers chambers. We have to be close by, should trouble arise. All for your safety, princess". He blinked at her. Using the word princess more as a pet-name than her official title.

"Wait, _you're_ the captain of the guards, shouldn't that mean that _you'd _have to protect the King?"

"The rules tell it so, yes. But you're father thinks of your protection more important than his own. He wants what's best for you Isabelle,... besides what you might think of his choices".

"Well, he is right!" Isabelle smiled

Elmont raised an eyebrow in surprise

"He is right to think that _you _are what's best for me." Isabelle leaned closer to him. Tilting her head slightly.

Elmont took the hint and pulled her in for a long kiss. He loved the feeling of 'simply' being able to do that, tasting the lips he had longed for so long. His body instantly reacted to her close proximity.

Only separated by the fabric of his own tunic and her thin nightwear he found it very difficult not to act purely on his instincts.

Isabelle didn't seem to be worried about any consequences. Tangling her hands trough his hair. Her eyes sparkled when they broke the kiss.

"I knew it.." she sighed..."I knew it would be like this..." Elmont took her face into his hands. He recognized the old Isabelle, one he hadn't seen in a long time. Not worried, angry and sad but wanting to explore the world, more care free.. happy.

_I make her happy .. _

"Shouldn't you be in bed Isabelle?... It's very late" Elmont tried in a mature firm voice... He really did mean to ask her why she was here in the middle of the night, yet it sounded more like an invitation when he said it out loud.

"Shouldn't you?" she cast back at him kissing his lips once again. He returned her kiss opening his mouth a little for her tongue to explore his. Loving the fact that she wasn't scared of taking control with him.

He rested his hands on her lower back pressing her close. He broke the kiss only to move his lips to her neck and shoulder. Pushing away the soft silk of her dressing gown for access.

She giggled... "that tickles.."

Elmont looked up "sorry..." he said, scratching his beard as if her skin had tickled him back.

"I'm not sorry"... she smiled at him.

"Isabelle,...we..you know we... we can't..." Elmont stammered while she started stroking his face.

"...I...I must .. protect..you... you're honor..."

Isabelle let go of his face. He could see anger flashing in her eyes. _I've upset her..._

"Protect my honor?! I'm forced to marry in two days to a man I don't care about. Today I found out that the man I've loved since a was a little girl loves me back... and now you worry about my honor. ?!"

"Force of habit..." he muttered looking at the ground

Fortunately that made her laugh.

"Elmont,.. don't you understand. All I want is to be loved... and as long as my honor is mine to give away.. than it is yours to have" She flushed at her words, then whispered "why do you think I'm here.."

He tried hard not to gape at her in astonishment. "Isabelle...are you quite sure?"...

"I'm always sure with you..". She kissed him again. Taking away any doubts he might have about tomorrow.

**_Let me know what you think.. hopefully I have the guts for a little M-chapter. I though SerendipityAEY handeld it very elegantly by adding a seperate story as a chapter. I think I'll do the same. .. still, I have to write it first ;)..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.. you're too kind honestly...**

**The next "chapter" is up as a little side story... callled "for your love and honor... a side story"(yes I had no inspiration for a title. Any idea's are welcome!)**

**Don't forget to up the rating to M, or it won't show.**

**Four all you "younglings" out there the original story will continue here with the original rating... hope you enjoy...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys.. sorry to keep you waiting. I've been away for a few days relaxing. Problem is, work piles up while you're away...**

**Thank you for the kind reviews of the side-story... now moving on to the morning after the night before.**

In his moment of waking, Elmont touched the pillow beside him and found it empty.

He opened his eyes to see he was indeed alone in his chambers. _Had it all been a dream?_  
His room showed no physical evidence of her. But he could still sense Isabelle all around him. Her scent clung to his sheets, his own body still warm from her touches.

The memories of the night before lingered in his mind. ..._She loves me... _

What he thought never to be possible, was true. He was in love with the Princess, and she loved him in return. They had spent one perfect night acting on their feelings.

But now it was morning, and she was gone again... Soon to be another man's wife.

Elmont clenched his fingers into fists.

Quickly he decided that he needed to get his act together, before the emotions would get the better of him. He took a deep breath as he did when he prepared himself for battle.  
Elmont shook his negative thoughts away as he dressed himself. Only remembering the wonderful feelings from last night. The corners of his mouth curling into a smile. One he didn't lose for the rest of the day.

He saw her again that afternoon, when he took a stroll in the castle gardens to relax after a training session with the men.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Isabelle seemed more radiant than she ever looked before. Her lips full and red; her eyes sparkling. She walked alongside the gardener.

Sir Jonathan was a kind man, who had looked after the gardens for as long as he could remember. Jonathan wasn't married. His only love seemed to be for his plants and flowers, that he handled most delicately. Jonathan talked on and on about the bouquets and flower decorations he would cut for tomorrows wedding. "If your highness would come with me... here we have the hydrangea's. Our gardens have both the white snowball and the pink marcrophylla. I've tried to grow the blue variety, but our ground simply doesn't have enough irons in the soil to keep that perfect color". Isabelle looked up as Elmont passed by. She gave him a warm smile.

"Ah, sir Elmont, good to see you". The gardener spoke warmheartedly.

"Good day to you, milady, .. Jonathan". He smiled back at her, bowing his head.

"Perhaps you can be of assistance, good sir. The princess and I are picking the flowers for tomorrow's happy events". Jonathan's eyes turned soft and dreamy. The gardener loved preparing weddings. And he was obviously very pleased with his important task in the royal union.

"Now, the princess would like a colorful theme, though I think a pure white composition would be more suitable. If you don't mind me saying so, your highness"...

"Of course not Jonathan". Elmont could hear the softness in her voice. Isabelle always enjoyed the company of 'the old chatterbox' as she affectionately called him.

"I agree, princess ... the colors would suit your vibrant personality. But the white would emphasize the purity of the bride. Wouldn't you agree sir Emont?"..

Isabelle grinned, a cheeky sparkle flashing in her eyes. "Yes, Elmont? I would love to hear your opinion".

"Well" ... Elmont stroked his goatee. "White does usually portrait the virginity, but can go as far as the meaning of chastity, depending on the right flower. Perhaps not so perfect for a fruitful marriage?! Might I suggest a purple lilac symbolizing the first emotion of love or a pink hibiscus for the rare and delicate beauty of the princess".

Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

Jonathan smiled widely and clapped his hands in delight. "My, sir Elmont… I wasn't aware you had knowledge of floriography"

"Of what?!" Isabelle asked . "Floriography, the language of flowers" Jonathan explained: "Every flower and color has their own meaning. It can be used to express ones true feelings without needing to talk. It is somewhat of a lost art, but I feel it's fashion will return if we can teach the next generations about the beauty of flower-messages". Jonathan curled his fingers around a lavender bush, smelling the scent of his fingers. "hmm divine" he muttered, more to himself than to his company.

Jonathan moved along to another area of the garden "yes.. yes... well if we think along those lines we could perhaps include some orchids; meaning royalty. No as for the table decorations..." The rest of his phrase was lost to Elmont and Isabelle as they didn't follow the gardener straight away; lingering behind just enough to be out of his hearing range.

"Hi..".. Elmont whispered. Not knowing anything better to say as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Hi" she whispered back... a smile curling the corners of her mouth.

He wanted to ask her how she felt. He wanted press his lips on hers and tell her how special last night had been for him, but somehow he didn't dare to.

It was Isabelle who brought up the topic fist... "Thank you Elmont.."

"Thank me, for what?" he asked, slightly puzzled at her meaning of this remark. She gently caught his hand, brushing her fingers over his.

"For making last night special, for being gentle and caring, for making me forget about tomorrow, and most of all for making me feel so loved. I won't forget it Elmont. I was right to give my honor to you. So thank you. "

He moved closer, wanting to kiss her but pulled back just in time when he heard Jonathan return.

"Princess, are you following?"...

"Yes, of course, Jonathan." Isabelle turned round in pursuit of the gardener, who had already started to pick flowers from a new patch.

Elmont picked a flower from a bush near bye. He smelled it before offering it to her. "Good day, Milady.. I'd best be on my way." He gave her a wink, before walking off.

Behind him he could her Isabelle asking Jonathan about the meaning of the white flower he'd given her.

"Ah, the Gardenia. Beautiful choice! Though, perhaps not for the wedding. This particular flower is the symbol of a secret love. Not quite like a Royal union known to every person living in Cloister". The old man chuckled at his own joke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, here it is... the chapter you all didn't want me to write... I am deeply sorry. **

**Please keep following, I promise I'll make it up to you!**

**I like the way other writers tell their music choice while writing; like complimenting a wine to a dish. If you want to you what I listened to: it's this... watch?v=iPtuNx9ky70. This is a Belgium group I like. Also Sinead O conner did a good version of this. **

**Anyway... I'm stalling... on with this story... **

If it had been anyone else's wedding, Elmont would have agreed it could not have been more perfect.  
The sun shined brightly that day. Birds were singing in every tree. Inside the church was heavily decorated with flowers. Jonathan had definitely done his very best.

As for Isabelle, she had never looked beautiful. She was dressed in a lavish white gown. The neckband, waist and sleeves were embroidered with golden knot work. A veil across her face, framed with white lily's of the valley.

He was told later on, that the service itself had been simple and sweet. The local vicar spoke a few words about Isabelle's upbringing, how loss of her mother had affected her life and how she had managed to grow up to be a grown woman and a worthy princess of Cloister. To Roderick the vicar proclaimed the peoples thankfulness about joining fruitful lands and providing extra work.

Elmont hadn't been inside the church during the ceremony. The Royal knights stayed outside for protection during the service. He was grateful for the distraction. Grateful for not having to witness the woman he loved speak her vows to another man, grateful for not having to see the traditional kiss that followed.

After the ceremony Elmont ordered the men to form a double row, in honor of the newlywed couple. His eyes met hers for a brief second. The veil had been pushed back. Isabelle's face smiled, but her eyes looked sad. Elmont swallowed hard to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat; trying desperately to keep the proud and steady face that was expected of him.

Thankfully, as the captain of the Kings nights, he was allowed to join in with the festivities later. This meant he was allowed to let his guard down a little and drink some wine. He stood aside looking at the party around him. Large tables of food were set out and people started to dance to the joyful music that was played. Elmont toyed with the idea of asking one of Isabelle's handmaidens for a dance but he knew that would not fill the emptiness in his heart. Instead he focused on a very cheerful (and obviously very drunk!) King Brahmwell. He walked around the party like, well...for lack of another suitable expression..., the king of the castle!

Lord Roderick was in conversation with a man that looked like he could have been his brother. _Same squinty eyes_ Elmont thought negatively. Isabelle was nowhere in sight. Perhaps gone off to powder her nose. Brahmwell walked closer to his table and pulled up a chair. He slapped Roderick on the back. Roderick almost keeled over by the unexpected force of the "friendly gesture."My son..." the King exclaimed happily. "What a wonderful day it is. Finally I can rest, knowing that my only daughter is well looked after". Roderick nodded politely as he gestured a servant for another glass of wine. "Thank you, your majesty"... "Please, no more formalities... you can call me dad" The King winked at the surprised looking lord.

Roderick took a sip of his glass. "I am happy to have your daughter as my wife. You can be sure I will provide her with everything she needs." "yes of course.. of course.." the kind patted Roderick on the back once more. "Sire.." he continued..."Dad!.." the King smiled playfully angry. "all right, father.. now when should we plan a moment together to discuss the upcoming coronation?"

... Elmont frowned from where he stood.

"so you can find some peace, as you said" Roderick quickly added.

"peace...coronation?.. oh no,, my son..." the king chuckled "As long as this body is still in good shape" (Brahmwell patted his own belly) I can remain your loyal King. And after all; I want you and my daughter to have enough time together as a couple. Your duties for Cloiser will come to bother you soon enough, dear Roderick. First you have a duty to fill this castle with the patter of tiny feet" The King jammed an elbow in Roderick's side, causing him to choke in his wine.

The sour face on Lord Roderick's face after this conversation was the first thing to make Elmont laugh all day.

Elmont returned to his chambers, once the party was over. His head throbbed. He was glad to see that he managed to get through this day.

He had been dutiful an polite. Elmont had even managed to congratulate the married couple, while daringly placing a kiss on Isabelle's hands as he bowed down. Married or not; Elmont knew Isabelle had given him his heart.. and more. Nor a ring, or document could ever change that. He strongly believed that.

But now, being alone in his room the feelings he had been suppressing all day surfaced. Elmont was no stranger to strong emotions. On the battlefield he had known, fear, anger, grief even betrayal. But nothing had compared him for the strongest feeling of them all: jealousy!

Elmont undressed from his armory and sat down. He poured himself a large glass of strong spirits; cracking his neck trying to release the tension he'd build up. Images of the day flashed in his mind. Elmont finished his glass in one gulp, and poured himself another. Tonight, he didn't want to feel or think anything.

The sound of voices nearby caught his attention. In horror Elmont realized they were coming from the airshaft connected to Isabelle's room. _No no no... why hadn't they chosen Roderick's chambers to spend their wedding night. _

As if his mind wasn't troubled enough, he certainly didn't want any vocal subtitles.

Quickly he stood up and jammed a pillow in the shaft, so he could hear no more.

_She loves me.. she loves me... _Elmont repeated in his head as an ongoing mantra. Swallowing down yet another glass of alcohol.

His face was pressed to the table, when he opened his eyes. Feeling like a his head would explode and vaguely aware of a sharp pain in his right hand.

But there was another soft sensation as well. The feeling of gentle fingers caressing his hair and neck.

"Isabelle"... he whispered lifting his head from the impossible position he had holding.

Isabelle said nothing. She was standing next to the chair he sat on, and kept caressing his hair. When Elmont lifted his head to speak she pressed him to her chest. Elmont nuzzled his face in the soft fabric of her nightgown. He wrapped his arms around her waist, to keep her as close as possible.

They stood there silently for a while, just holding each other.

"I love you".. she said... "I just wanted to tell you that"..

"I know".. he smiled. Elmont broke the embrace, wanting to caress her face. But Isabelle grabbed his arm.

"Elmont..! you... you're bleeding?!"...

True enough a piece of glass was stuck in his right hand. He looked over his shoulder to the table and noticed the glass he'd been holding was broken.

Gently Isabelle removed the fragment. Blood welled up from the cut it had made. She pressed her nightgown to the wound until the bleeding stopped. Leaving a crimson stain on the white fabric.

She sighed... "I have to go Elmont.. before he notices I'm gone".

The reality in that phrase hit him hard. He kissed her softly, so she couldn't see the sadness his eyes.

"I love you too, Isabelle"..he said.

And once again, he let her go..


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello again.. Thank you for still being here to follow up on my little story. _**

**_Some change in points of view here, just to make it a little more interesting... enjoy & review if you like._**

_"__That old man deceived me, Wicke". Roderick's voice shivered with anger. "He led me to believe he was ready to pass over the crown so I would marry his daughter." _

_The two men stood on a somewhat isolated place behind the courtyard. _

_"And now I have adjoined my lands, and have gained nothing in return! No wealth, no power. Nothing.. except a cold chamber in a dark castle, and a disobedient wife that runs of with her favorite knight whenever she gets the chance". Roderick spat on the floor. Inches away from Wicke's foot. _

_"Sir, if I can make a suggestion. If you think the princess was impure when she married you, you can always annul the union." Roderick grunted... "No, no.. the stains on her nightgown proved she was a virgin, indeed. Still, her affection for that man is obvious. There's no telling what she will do now that our marriage is official." _

_Wicke frowned, suggesting he agreed to what Roderick was telling him. "But I'm not worried about the girl, she will learn what is expected of her!... now, as for our royal King... "Wicke looked up at the lord in expectation. "As long as Brahmwell is still in good health, he will refuse to pass on the crown. It is up to us to change that situation". A wicked smile flashed across Roderick's lips. _

_"I need you to go to the town of Tanuraec. Ask there for a lady known as 'madame Aicha'. Tell her I sent you, and pay her sufficiently with this." Roderick placed a red velvet sack in the hands of his companion. "Talk to no-one about the reasons you're visiting. If anyone asks, you can tell your uncle has fallen ill, and you seek a remedy to cure him". _

_Wicke's fingers plucked around the cords of the velvet sack, to open the knot. Roderick slapped his hand away. "You don't need to know what's in there, Wicke; it'll be enough for what I need from the madame. I assure you. If you succeed on your mission you can be sure of a good position after I've been crowned King. If you fail... ". Roderick didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. The look in his eyes made it very clear to anyone failing wasn't an option. _

_Quickly Wicke tucked away the little sack in his robes. The two men gave a confiding look to end their conversation. _

_Without making a sound they walked away in opposite directions. Neither of them aware of a third figure hiding between large piles of stacked bags of flour. _

_Isabelle had been wondering around the courtyard to clear her head. She didn't want to retire to her room just yet, knowing her husband could walk in whenever he wanted to. _

_During the day the courtyard was filled with people. A market was held every morning and sometimes there were plays and music to listen to. When the people had gone, it was a quiet place. The large walls blocking any sounds coming from the village outside. Inside the walls the few sounds that where there, like the tapping of her feet, were amplified by a strong echo. _

_Because of that echo, Isabelle realized quite late that the footsteps she heard, weren´t hers alone. It wasn´t until she heard voices that she knew she wasn´t alone. _

_Quickly she dove behind a few jute sacks, left behind for tomorrows sales. Isabelle didn´t want anyone to find out she was wandering alone. Roderick surely didn´t need any more reasons to keep her indoors permanently! _

_To her surprise, it was the voice of her husband and that of another man that broke the silence. _

_In shock, Isabelle listened to every word the two men exchanged._

_When they turned to walk away Isabelle knew her father was in great danger. Even more, Roderick seemed to be suspicious of her feelings towards Elmont, which could endanger them both too, if they weren't more careful. _

_Elmont,... .He would know what to do. _

_She waited a few minutes more. Making certain the men had left. Then she scrambled from her hiding place to find him. _

_As quickly as she could. Isabelle ran inside the castle, rushing up the main staircase towards Elmont's chambers. When she reached the door, she was completely out of breath and her heartbeat racing. _

_She knocked on the wooded door... knocked again... and again... but there was no answer._

_"Elmont?'' .. She tried, not daring to scream... but still no reply came from inside. He wasn't there!_

_In her head she thought of all the places where he could be; the stables, training fields, gardens.. And what about father? Should she find him first? No Wicke, needed to get... well whatever he needed to get, so she had whatever little time she had, to find Elmont. _

_Isabelle took a few deep breaths before rushing downstairs again; almost running over Crawe in the process. _

_"Easy, your highness you might fall at this speed". Crawe said calmingly. "Crawe, have you seen El.. I mean.. the Captain.. I need to find him urgently!" _

_"You're husband has ordered him to check on the borders of Cloiser, where his lands are adjoined. To see if there hasn't been uproar of some kind." Crawe shrugged. His body-language gave away he didn't see the point in this order. Isabelle, however, understood immediately it was only a simple excuse to get Elmont out of the way. _

"_Perhaps I can I be of service?, milady" _

_"I'm sorry Crawe, it concerns the captain alone". He bowed leaving her to follow her path. _

_Isabelle moved to the stables. She knew Roderick would keep inventing fake-missions to keep Elmont occupied; just like he had found an excuse to keep her inside the castle for days on end. If she were to ask father for his return, her husband would know about it. _

_No, there was only one way to get Elmont back to the castle. And she knew exactly how!_


	14. Chapter 14

Elmont's back was stiff and his legs ached from the long trip to the borders. After hours and hour of riding; and finding nothing that indicated any uproar; he was glad to be back at the castle before sunset. Looking up in the air he knew he couldn't rest just yet. It had been a warm a humid day, but a cold airstream came in from the west. The greenish color in the sky confirmed his suspicions: a storm was coming!

He moaned softly. No rest or hot bath for him just yet. With a sudden storm the castle's banners had to be secured and the courtyard cleared from objects small enough for the wind to pick up. He could ask some of the men to do it, of course. But finding them first, would take up too much time.

Besides, he needed to cover up any flour bags, left behind by the miller. Not really the job of a royal guard, but he felt sorry for lady Annabeth, the millers wife. Elmont arrested her for the second time stealing on the market place only last month. Annabeth told him they had nothing left to eat because her husband was too careless leaving the merchandise while he went to the tavern to drink. The rain had spoiled the flour, leaving them without any income for weeks. She had cried and begged him for forgiveness. He let her go, of course, but with a final warning! In his mind he made her a promise, to keep an eye out for the merchandise if bad weather would arrive. So there would be no need to arrest her again. The other men might have considered that a weakness. To Elmont it made sense. He was there to protect the King from thieves and robbers. Lady Annabeth wasn't one of them.  
Today Elmont wasn't too happy with that 'silent promise' , when all he wanted was to rest.

But first things first: his horse needed some water and a rest.

Elmont guided Rosinant towards the stables.

To his surprise he found at least eight of his men, ready to mount their horses, when he arrived at there. Elmont knew right away something was wrong.

"Captain.. glad you're here!" A young knight named Fiske, greeted him on entry.

Elmont saw a few of the men he'd just returned with, ready to ride out again.

"Crawe"... Elmont saw his closest friend and companion taking the lead to order the men in absence. "Crawe, what's going on? Why are you sending out the men right before dark and with a storm coming?"

"Elmont.. you've come back! The princess has gone missing again!" ..

That startled him... Why would she go away now? She knew the weather as well as he did. Isabelle would never leave if things were dangerous. "Did something happen?" He asked Crawe, scared of what the answer might be.

"I don't know... all I know is she was looking for you just a few hours earlier. I told her you were away on a mission for her husband. Nobody saw her again after that. Lord Roderick sounded the alarm when couldn't find her anywhere. "

The weary pain in his body changed into icy chills. "Have the men checked out the castle completely?" He asked, knowing that they couldn't just rely on Roderick's word alone. "Yes, sir... as well as the gardens and courtyard. She's nowhere inside these walls." Instinctively Elmont took over the command from Crawe. Sending the men in different directions to look for the princess. He gave them an extra warning to be careful and not to ride on the empty plains if there were signs of lightning.

As the other knights rode off. Elmont stroked his own horse as she finished a bucket of water. "I'm sorry Rosinant.. no time to rest just yet". The horse raised her head from the bucket and pointed her ears, as if she understood exactly what he said.

As always, Elmont tried to use reason an logic to help out in a situation. Even though his emotions of fear and love clouded is mind, he needed to be strategic. With the evening settling in soon, they'd have no more than an hour before losing the light.

_Think Elmont... think!_

Couls she have been in some kind of accident?! No.. very unlikely. This was Isabelle after all.

Elmont knew Roderick would not have done anything to physically harm her. If that was the case, Roderick would not have asked the guards to look for her. Besides harming her could make him lose any connection to the king and the power he was after.

But Roderick might have done something to upset her, so she would run away. Could Isabelle have run of, and be surprised by the upcoming storm? Or maybe she'd just been outside enjoying the countryside and forgot about the time. He knew Isabelle was smart enough to know the danger she was in. If she had been wandering off (happy or not) and realized a change in weather or light she would find a place to hide. Possibly in the village itself or with a friendly farmer. If so, one of the knights will find her and bring her home safely.

However, there was one thing that kept nagging Elmont's mind. Crawe had mentioned Isabelle wanted to find him, and him alone. He knew Isabelle trusted Crawe as much as he did, but she had said nothing about why she was running.

_facts... what are the facts... _one: Isabelle was seen running, two: Isabelle wanted to find him and three: Crawe told her that he was send away by Roderick. Elmont pondered about the meaning of this for a moment. Then suddenly it him. Roderick sent him away, so if Isabelle wanted to see him she would have to ask her husband to get him back for her... obviously that wasn't an option.

Then it all made sense. Isabelle had run of, not to find _him... _Isabelle had run off so only Elmont could find _her. _

Elmont mounted Rosinant again and drove off towards the woods. Only one question remained with him... Why?


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for the great reviews.. So happy to be writing this story!**

The first spatters of rain hit his face when he passed the gate. By the time Elmont had reached the edge of the woods, he was soaked to the bone.  
The rain came pouring down. Flashes of lightning lighted up his path, followed by heavy growls of thunder. Elmont counted the time between the flashes and thunder and knew the storm hadn't even reached its peak yet.

Carefully he guided his horse through the trees. Silently cursing his armor. Great protection in a battle, but useless as protection in bad weather! He was worried about Isabelle. Whatever she was wearing would certainly not keep her warm either. His legs pressed hard in the horse's flanks, spurring on Rosinant towards the place where he hoped to find her.

It seemed like ages before he reached the lake in the middle of the woods. Rain trickled down the sides of his head and the tip of his nose. The strong wind chilling his body. In the semidarkness Elmont could just make out the shades of the trees. He knew he had little time left before losing the light completely.

"ISABELLE!" he shouted.. hoping his voice could be heard through the sounds of rain and thunder. "ISABELLE!"... Elmont could not hear anything that sounded like his beloved princess. "ISABELLE!" he tried for a third time.

Suddenly he could see something white between the trees. Just as he wanted to steer Rosinant that way, it came towards him! A white stallion with a golden holster galloped his way. As it passed, Elmont was able to grab the reins. "wooh boy ..woooh". His voice and firm grip on the reins calmed the horse to a point it stopped running and followed his lead.

Carefully he rode Rosinant in a slow pace, guiding along the other horse with his right hand.

He knew she must be close. The stallion was Isabelle's for sure.

"ISABELLE" Elmont tried once more.

"Elmont?" ... a soft voice reached his ears.

With his heartbeat increasing he trotted the horses to the other side of the lake.

There, behind a large rock, sheltering from the cold wind sat Isabelle. Like him, she was drenched. Her silk dress clenched to her body. She was hugging her legs in an attempt to stay warm.

The moment she saw him, Isabelle stood up from her hiding place.

Elmont jumped from his horse, ran towards her and took her in his arms.

"What took you so long!" she whispered in his ears.

For a moment, Elmont no longer felt the cold and the rain. Only a strong sensation of relief and gratefulness to have found her unharmed.

He lifted her head from his chest to kiss her. Her body shivered in his embrace, but it was the coldness in her lips, that really worried Elmont. She had been too cold, for too long.

"Isabelle, we need to go..quickly"

"No, Elmont, I can't return to the castle... Roderick is...he wants... father... ". She started sobbing

"ok.. ok.. hush...don't worry .. I'll take you somewhere safe. You can tell me what happened there. But we really need to move, before it's too dark". He didn't say out loud, what troubled him the most, but his instincts knew he was going to have to find a warm place as soon as possible.

"Do you think you can ride, Isabelle?" ...

"Yes, but my horse was started by the lightning and ran of so..." At that point she notices her own stallion by his side.

"Bolt... You found him!".. she cried happily

Despite of the heavy situation they were in, Elmont couldn't help but laugh. "Wait,.. you're stallion named Bolt, is afraid of lightning? ". Isabelle smirked as she mounted her horse "I thought it to be a powerful name. Little did I know he's scared of a mouse" She patted Bolt's wet flanks.

Elmont mounted Rosinant and took the lead as they drove out of the forest.

Without the shelter from the trees. The cold wind truly pierced through their wet clothes. Making his body feel like ice.

Isabelle didn't speak while riding. He could see she needed all her concentration to keep riding in the fierce winds and rain. Normally she had a strong posture and lead on a horse. Now it looked more like her stallion had decided to follow Elmont mare on it's on. As he looked over his shoulder, he could see her closing her eyes on occasion. The cold was making her less and less alert.

On the plains they could truly spur on the horses.

Moments later Elmont stopped at a small cottage that looked uninhabited. He guided the horses to the shed.

By that time Isabelle was on the edge of losing her consciousness. He carried her inside, sitting her down in one of chairs.

Luckily, some dry logs were already placed in the fire place, ready to lit. His hands grabbed a fire stone from a corner and with a few sparks light and warmth started to fill the little room.

Next Elmont found some warm blankets in a wooden case.

"Where are we?" Isabelle whispered..

"My home... this was my home before I got my promotion to captain and moved in the castle"

Her lips curled into a little smile.

He offered her the blankets "Here, You, need to get out of these wet clothes, they will keep you cold. .. wrap you in these. I'll ehm... I'll check if the horses have enough hay" That was a very lame excuse, of course, but he felt he couldn't just watch her undress. It just felt ... impolite, .. to gaze at her beautiful lane figure. Considering the situation it might even be rude. "Unless you need help, of course" he added quickly, realizing the poor girl could hardly walk moments earlier.

She shook her head, giving him a warm loving look.

Elmont felt himself blush at his own foolishness. How could she have this effect on him?

When he returned from the shed (the horses were fine, as far as he could see). Isabelle sat curled up in a thick woven blanket close to the fire. Her dress hanging to dry at the chair.

Elmont found a half full bottle of strong spirit. Not really a lady-like drink, let alone for a princess, but it was all he had. At least the strong alcohol hadn't spoiled over time.

He tried cleaning the only cup he owned from a layer of dust, wiping it with his hands. Isabelle didn't seem to mind and accepted the drink he'd poured.

Isabelle coughed at her first sip of the drink "it's strong!" She took another small sip "but I like it.. I think". Elmont was happy to see a little color return to her cheeks.

While she drank the liquid staring at the fire, Elmont removed his own armor and cloths. Like her he wrapped his body in a blanket as he sat down by her side. Isabelle offered him the cup.

His hands brushed her fingers as he accepted.

They drank quietly. Their bodies warming from the fire.

"Isabelle, are you going to tell me what happened?"

She took a big gulp from the amber liquid. And started telling what she overheard. He could see her trembling again, though not from cold.

"Elmont.. they are going to harm my father, I know they will!". He could see the fear in her face.

He took her into his arms. Stroking her hair. Trying to calm her

"Tanuraec is at least a two days ride away. That's if the storm hasn't slowed him down. I'll discuss it with your father and have him guarded every second. Same goes for your husband. We'll keep an eye on him".

"don't call him that..", she whispered, as a tear escaped her eye.

Isabelle curled her fingers around his..."I made one choice with my heart,... another decision was made fór me.

"Isabelle..It's not your fault you're married. I hate it as much as you do, but I don't blame you for it." He lifted their joined hands to place a kiss on her fingers.

"I just feel I failed you, Elmont. I am the princess and even with that power I can't change the situation I'm in... I ... I want to be with you".

Elmont smiled and stroked a strand of hair from her face. "You _are _here with me, Isabelle. ...It is me who failed you!" Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "I knew Roderick was a dangerous man. I saw it in the way he moved and spoke, but I let my feelings for you cloud my judgment. Putting it off as jealousy! But I promise I will not fail again. " His voice becoming more strong and determent. "I will protect your father and I will protect you! And more... If I'm able to prove Rodericks intention then.." Isabelle stopped him mid sentence by kissing him.

"I love you, Elmont" she said as she broke the kiss.

"And I love you".. he replied pulling her close, thinking he wasn't going to let her go again anytime soon.

**ok.. up to you... time for another 'romantic interlude' or are you too curious about the rest of the story...? **


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi there... _

_So I've uploaded another romantic interlude ... you can find it as "chapter two" in the "for your love and honor-side story" (I really should come up with another name for that.. suggestions... anyone?)_

_Anyway don't forget to change your settings to M for it to show. Have fun.. _

_I'll continue this story shortly..._

_hope you like it, _

_Cantate_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all… I'm still here! Such wonderful updates and new stories here. Having too much fun reading them all. But thank you for all the kind reviews and new followers. **

"So if I understand you correctly, Elmont, someone is planning to assassinate me?!"  
King Brahmwell paced up - and down his chambers.  
"Yes, sire... I'm afraid Lord Roderick was right to believe someone means you harm. "

Elmont was surprised to find lying to the King came easy. Then again he knew the life of the King was indeed at stake and he'd came up with a plausible story. One that wasn't even that far from the truth.

"Not only that, sire... I fear for the lives of the princess and her husband. The princess confided in me. Her running away was not an act of disobedience, but she acted out of fear. Someone chased her into the woods. I was able to get the princess to safety, but I lost the man in the darkness. As long as he is out there I need you to be under the highest protection. "

Brahmwall frowned. Suddenly he looked more like a weary old man, than he did a King, Elmont noticed. The worry about his daughter was written on his face.

"All right Elmont". He sighed.. "What would you suggest."  
"Milord. We have no idea whether this assassin is working from inside the castle or not. So far I've seen only one person. But he could very well be working with others. I want to guard all Royal chambers with a knight inside the room as well as out. Until we have completely illuminated the danger". Elmont hoped he sounded convincing enough for the King to go along with his plan.  
"What you are suggesting, is a serious impact in my privacy, as it will be for my daughter. But if you think it necessary..."  
"I'm afraid I do sir. I have to admit I wasn't pleased when Roderick send me to our nations border. I did not believe a serious threat existed. But I am sorry to have doubted his words. I will make sure I will not underestimate this again, sire". By now he was just bluffing. Twisting the story that Lord Roderick's used to get rid of him; hoping to use it to his own advantage.  
"Very well". The King answered. "Do as you must".

Elmont suppressed a smile as he bowed. Making his way to leave the chambers.

After arranging the specific details of protection with Crawe. Elmont made his way to Isabelle's room.

He found himself in a lighthearted mood. With the King and daughter fully guarded as well as Roderick. He felt as if he finally gained control of the situation.

It had been difficult to leave the shelter of his old cottage this morning. How wonderful it had been to wake up to her smile. To feel her leg hooked over his. Breathe the scent of her hair. Part of him wanted to stay that way with her forever. Tangled up together in front of the fire place.

However they both knew they had to return to the castle to prevent whatever Roderick and Wicke had planned out together.

Still, Elmont could not push back all the wonderful memories of the night before as he approached the door to Isabelle's chambers with a gentle smile curling his lips.

He was surprised to find Stuart, a young and trustful knight, already guarding the door.

"Lord Elmont, Sir".. Stuart gave him a polite salute. "Good evening Stuart, I see Crawe has already briefed you on the matter. "

"Yes, Sir.. "

"Good, I needn't remind you it's a delicate situation. I will not have anyone else enter this room without my consent, is that clear, Stuart".

"Of course sir... "

"Good,.. now warn me if anything even the slightest bit out of the ordinary, should arise. I'll be inside. Keep your eyes open Stuart".

Stuart nodded politely as Elmont knocked on the door.

Isabelle opened the door. The look on her face showing true surprise to see him there. "Milady"... Elmont bowed. "I fear your father has ordered to increase the level of your protection. Please, can I come in so I can explain the situation to you".

Isabelle didn't speak. She simply opened up the door to allow him access. She gave Stuart a puzzled look, before she closed the door again.

"Hello princess" Elmont's smiled as he pulled her into an embrace..

"Elmont?! You're here... ?" she stated in surprise.

Gently he pressed his lips on hers... "I am here...! Or would you rather I'd leave"

"No.. no ..of course not. I'm just surprised that's all." she stammered. Elmont noticed the tremor in her voice, and her fast heartbeat. Only then he realized what he saw in her was fear.

"Hey... ".. he cupped her face in his large hands. "what's the matter?"

"I .. I thought it might be .."

"You're husband?" Elmont finished her sentence.

"I asked you before, not to call him that"... she whispered.

"Well I have some bad news, princess.. "he tried soothingly "I'm a afraid you, as well as lord Roderick, need to be under constant protection. The king ordered it so!"

Isabelle pulled a watery smile "Is that why Stuart is standing outside my door?".. Elmont nodded "Yes and I will remain with you. "

her watery smile turned larger. "Also, your father as well as lord Roderick have two guards to protect them both outside and inside the room.".

She hugged him.. "Thank you, Elmont..."

"Even _if_ Roderick wants to pay his wife a nocturnal visit, he'll have to do so under my watchful eye"... he gave her a large wink..

Isabelle gave him a look that would suggest she had just swallowed a lemon. But he could tell she was relieved.

She looked tired. The emotions of the last days were taking it's toll on her; though she did her very best to hide it from him. Isabelle politely offered him a glass of water and asked him to sit down next to her._ The Royal grace, much like her father. _Elmont thought.

"No thank you, I'm fine Isabelle.. I recon you might be tired. Why don't you go to bed and sleep... I'll be right here.".. He waved his hand at the nearby chair.

"you're not joining me?" she asked, with a cheeky sparkle in her eyes.

"Not tonight, love. What if our fateful Stuart were to walk in the room? That would be a scandal I'd like to avoid at all costs. "

Isabelle chuckled... "you're right...the poor boy would have a fit. And I am tired indeed. And I now I can sleep with you by my side."

Elmont kindly tucked her into bed. Pressing soft kisses on her lips and head. Isabelle almost instantly fell asleep.

In the darkness off the night Elmont allowed himself to let his mind wander into dream. He was convinced to be able to catch Wicke in time and protect the King. But if he would somehow prove that lord Roderick was the one to set him up. ..?

In his mind he visioned an angry King Brahmwell calling out to annul the marriage. He could imagine a care-free and happy Isabelle, without her worries frown. He looked sideways to the calm sleeping figure in the bed. She murmured something he couldn't understand as she hugged one of the embroidered pillows.

If he could dream... he would dream of the King offering his gratitude to him. ..

If he could dream .. he would dream of the King offering her hand. ...


	18. Chapter 18

There was only one flaw to Elmont's master plan.

Of course ...he would make sure the Kind and Roderick were under constant guard.

Of course... he personally would protect the princess day and night.

And of course... he would make sure to keep an eye on the arrival of Wicke, without informing anyone else of the conspiracy between him and lord Roderick. Elmont thought it best to keep that advantage to himself.

But... he could not personally be on guard 24/7. There was a time that he needed sleep. And that time was drawing awfully close as he struggled to keep his eyes open!

Elmont had spend the night in Isabelle's room. Watching her sleep and occasionally looking out the window to check on any movement on the courtyard. It all stayed very quiet. He left in de morning when the handmaidens came to dress the princess. Outside he found a sleeping Stuart on a chair. Elmont asked Williams to take over his spot, as he sent Stuart of to bed.

But he could not sleep.. not yet.!.. If Wicke had not stopped to take shelter from the storm, then there was a chance he would be back today. _If _he managed to find, whatever he was set out to find. .. Elmont still had no idea what it could be. Though whatever it was, it was meant to harm the King.

And so he would do his very best not to let his fatigue get the better hand of him.

He tried every trick in the book to stay awake. Splashing his face with the icy-water from the well to freshen up. Then a little jogging followed by some sword practice on the court-yard to get his blood pumping. As he filled his lungs with the cool air, he made sure never to lose the castle-gates out of his sight.

Elmont was pleased to see Crawe coming his way.

"Migh, captain.. you look like the entire Cloister-army has just run you over"...

Elmont laughed at his remark. Of course it was highly inappropriate for a knight to address to his captain, in such a manner. And would it have been any other, Elmont surely would have reprimanded him. But he considered Crawe a close friend, and he could use a friend, right now".

"Thank you, Crawe... but this isn't the time for flattery"..

Crawe looked closely at his face.. as if he tried to read his thoughts: "You are very troubled about this threat to the royal family.. more than I've ever seen you before".

Elmont pulled a watery smile: "Yes Crawe.. it is a serious threat indeed".

Crawe nodded. "and there's something else.. something you're not telling me". _That's the trouble with friends; they see right through you.._

"Crawe... can I be frank with you?"...

"Always Captain, you know you can trust me".

"Isa.. I mean the princess thinks her husband is the cause for the threat". ... Crawe looked stunned for a second, as he let the gravity of the words hit him.

"Lord Roderick wants to assassinate the King?!"...

"shh Crawe.. not so loudly... if it is him,, he'll be working with someone he knows.. someone close. "

Crawe kept looking at Elmont as if the answer was written on his face somewhere.

"No wonder, you're not allowing yourself any sleep lately.. have you told anyone else.."

Elmont shook his head.. "no, you are the only person who knows! I need to keep eyes on the Royal family. But I also need to check the gates for Roderick's assistant. Wicke has been gone two days now. "

Elmont suppressed the need to rub the sides to his head. He didn't want Crawe to know just how tired he really was.

"Elmont..." Crawe replied on a more gentle tone. "You can't keep up like this. You need to keep up your strength as well. Why don't you go.. have a lie down, or eat something.. I will watch the gate and instruct the men".

"And I will make sure your Isabelle is safe!". Even if Elmont would have missed the emphasize on _your _the use of the princess' first name would have been enough to understand Crawe knew of his feelings towards her.

Obviously his companion and friend knew him through and through.

"Crawe I..."...Elmont stammered

Crawe lifted his hand to his face, as to wave him off... "No Captain" he replied formally "I only see that you have an affection for the princess, and I would even go as far as that she seems to be very fond of you too. But I don't need to know any more. I trust you to do the right thing as you always do."

Elmont couldn't speak. His friend was asking him to do the right thing, but now he had no idea what that was. All he knew was he wanted to break all the existing rules and laws to be with the woman he loved.

"But if I may be critical with you, Elmont".. Crawe continued baldly.. "your affection is clouding you're professionalism.". Elmont frowned. "You can't stay awake for days in a row and still be on the highest level of alert. So as both you're knight and you're friend.. I am begging you to take a break."

He smiled at Crawe. That's why he liked him. He would always tell the truth, even if that truth was painful. Elmont admired his honesty. "You're right, as always.. Crawe... I need a break... I'll be back in two hours. " He patted his friend on the back "I'll protect the gate, sir.. don't you worry"...

Elmont nodded.. "Thank you, Crawe.. I trust you".

Also now that he allowed himself to feel tired, he noticed an empty rumbling in his stomach.

Feeling a little lighter, now that he shared his thoughts with his friend. Elmont quickly made his way to the castle's kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello lovely people... thank you all for the kind reviews and follows... you rock!**

**Also congratulations on all new stories in this forum.. great things are happening here...**

**Anyway.. on with the story...**

Even if Elmont hadn't known his way around the castle, he would have been able to locate the kitchen just by following his nose. It was midday and preparations were made for lunch. Smells of roasted chicken and fresh leek-soup swirled in the corridor down to what was now the center of all cooking- activity.  
When he entered the warm room, every inch of every table seemed to be covered with a dish that needed preparing. Cooks mates and maidens were buzzing around like bees as they attended to all plates.

Elmont never understood why it was necessary to 'celebrate' ones nobility by eating quite so lavishly day in day out. A "simple" lunch could still take up to two hours. And it wasn't strange if dinner time lasted the entire evening. Isabelle once joked about this custom, saying she needed her 'running away' simply to keep fitting into her tight corsets and dresses.

In the middle of all the bubbling pans, chopping cooks mates and tasting souse-chefs was Mary. As always, she seemed calm and in total control of the situation. Only a thin layer of sweat, that covered her large chest, gave away she was indeed busy.

"Ah.. sir Elmont... what can I do for you today, love" Mary welcomed him warmheartedly.

"Hello Mary.. I hope I'm not disturbing you're preparations".

"Not at all darling... not at all. The lunch dishes are served as we speak, and we're already working on the preparations of tonight's meal." Mary rubbed her hands on her apron as she looked around the kitchen with a sense of delight. "We're actually ahead of schedule today... Oh.. No no no... Annie, that salad still needs dressing before you serve it out". With a gentle touch she stopped one of the servants from making her way up to the royal dining area. She nudges at a flask that contained a pink liquid... obviously meant to cover the salad. Mary hummed approvingly as the girl drizzled the dressing on the leaves. "Perfect Annie! You may leave now".

Mary turned to Elmont. "Now, Elmont.. how about a slice of meatloaf to give you back you're strength. My my.. it sure looks like the boys have worn you out today". She cooed.

"Thank you, Mary.. I'd like that. I am very tired indeed.."

With the hands of a professional Mary cut of a large piece of meatloaf and placed it on the middle of a plate.

"Maybe I should brew you some of that black liquid the sheik brought us, last year"... Elmont nodded happily as he stuffed his mouth with the food. He truly was hungry! Mary grinded some of the black beans. A gift from an Arabian sheik for the King. It would make a drink that promised to make any man stronger and more alert. Brahmwell had taken a sip out of politeness, bet never asked for it again. But when Mary had made Elmont a cup, he immediately liked the strong and earthly taste of the hot liquid. Even the smell of it, as it was brewing on the stove, lifted his spirits.

"You've been working way too hard, darling"... Mary chatted while putting a cup in front of him. "Just look at yourself. You're eyes are as grey as the cliffs at Baruga."... Elmont gave her an annoyed look. "I mean it, love. You _are_ working too hard. Now with taking care of the men, _and _doing extra duties for lord Roderick, you are stressing yourself too much".

Elmont took a sip of his cup. He loved Mary. Always making him feel happy with her daily talks and good care, but today he really whished she'd stop speaking. Or at least change the subject. But unfortunately she didn't.

"I mean he may be a lord, and married to our dear princess, but he's got quite the nerve in ordering around the Captain of the _Kings _guards for his own benefit!" . She started chopping an onion fiercely as she spoke. Elmont decided best not to reply and took another bite of his meal."

"And at the same time he orders around his own men too. I mean take that darling boy Wicke.."..

Elmont abruptly stopped eating. Causing his hand, that held is fork, to float in mid air. A piece of the meatloaf still hanging on it's edge. . Mary, however didn't notice and chatted on:

"You and you're men had only just returned from our nations border, and then lord Roderick sends that poor lad for some kind of errand somewhere; driving through that horrible storm all on his own."

_How..?,,How was it possible that she knew that?!.._ Elmont thought to himself.

He knew, when it came to all the gossip in the castle, Mary was the one to know the truth of the matter. But he was truly amazed she found out about Wicke's leaving.

"Oh.. did he? I wasn't aware of that Mary".. Elmont tried to hide the tremor in his voice. _What else did she know..._

"Oh, my dear you should have seen him. He looked twice as tired as you do right now. His face covered in cuts left by the branches from riding through the woods in the dark." Mary picked up a second onion to chop muttering something like "slave driver"beneath her breath.

"And he's such a kind boy... that Wicky.. always interested in my food recipes. He loves my steak-ale pie; never leaves the kitchens without a little taste". Mary smiled.

Elmont dropped his fork.. it clattered on his plate..Mary looked up from her chopping board.

"oh my dear, should I make you another cup?"

"NO! .I mean... no thank you Mary. I have to go!"

Mary looked at him in surprise as Elmont scrambled his way out the kitchen with only one thought screaming in his mind:

_He's here!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello.. still here?.. wow.. thanks for sticking with me.. !**

**Welcome new followers and thank you for all words of kindness and support. **

**thanks to ****serendipityaey for the fantastic discussion on it.. and final adjustments!**

**Ok Here we go!**

Elmont ran.. no ...he flew through the corridor and up the main stairs to the royal dining area. In his mind images of pure horror flashed by. Images of a dead King, Roderick taking the crown, images of Isabelle turning away from him forever. And even worse...

When he reached the large door, his heart was beating heavily in his chest. Not knowing what scene would unfold the moment he'd open it. Elmont swallowed hard and pushed.

The first thing he noticed was the silence. Not the usual Kings chuckle nor the gentle laughter from Isabelle.  
But besides that, everything seemed... well normal.

The King sat at the head of the largely decorated table, and was busy wiping some soup from his mustache. On his right was lord Roderick who was nodding at Wicke across the table to point out Elmont's arrival. Next to her husband was Isabelle, her face pale as a ghost, but otherwise unharmed for as far as he could tell.

Further on the table Elmont recognized a couple of local noblemen, pretending to be very busy breaking their pieces of bread in this uncomfortably cold atmosphere.

The only sounds seem to come from the few servants that kept filling the table with more dishes and filling empty glasses.

He stood like frozen in the door. Unknowing what to do with this seemingly harmless image in front of him.

Kind Brahmwell was the one who broke the silence. "Ah, sir Elmont. "..

"You're Majesty I..." Elmont began, but got cut off mid sentence by the King "Elmont anything you have to discuss with me, will have to wait. As you can see we have just started on our lunch".

Elmont made no effort to move, his eyes flashing between Isabelle, Lord Roderick and Wicke. "I am truly sorry, You're Majesty,.. but on the matter of your security..." Again the Kind interrupted before he had time to inish his phrase.

"Now now sir Elmont. At this point I am surrounded by family and friends. You and your men will remain outside for my protection, if you must... That'll be all. No let us eat ". The King lifted his spoon to emphasize his statement. Making it clear he no longer wished to talk.

"Sire.. "... Elmont replied in voice that he hoped would project his authority. "I fear the matter is more urgent then you seem to think it is."

Isabelle's eyes grew wider. He could see her lips mimicking his name. Fear flashing in her eyes.

Elmont hesitated. He was still uncertain of what Roderick & Wicke actually were up to.

Was it wise to play out the only advantage they had? Letting them know he was aware of their plan to murder the King?

Looking at Isabelle again he could feel her fear, see it in her eyes.

One wrong move and he could fail, be sent away, he could lose her forever.

But Elmont felt like he had no other option. For a moment he felt the sting of regret that his next actions might end up causing his love more pain, but he knew he must set that aside in order to protect the King.

So he tried to ignore Isabelle', as well as the faces of the other noblemen at the table looking shocked on his disobeying the King.

"Sire, I have reason to believe that lord Roderick himself is planning to assassinate you!"

Roderick let out an exaggerated laugh... "He can't be serious, you're Majesty".

Elmont gave him a piercing look "my sources tell me you send you're servant out to help you in this matter".

"Me?".. Wicke questioned as he gave a very innocent look around the table.

Isabelle let out a soft moan.

"I hate to be the one to point it out, your Majesty, " Roderick said in a calm voice "But I fear your captain here might be suffering from too much workload. I mean,. just look at him?"

_what is it.. "let's-all-point-out-how-weary-Elmont-looks-today- day".._ Elmont thought to himself

Lord Roderick turned to him. "You should know I think highly of you, sir Elmont. So I will not be offended by the accusation you just did on my behalf, because I am worried for your health". The overly sweet and polite tone in his voice annoyed Elmont more than he would like.

"I have no intention of murdering the king; my father-in-law. I'd never intent to do anything that would cause me and my wife that much grief." Roderick explained, as if he was explaining it to a three-year old.

Elmont felt himself getting angry, but he tried to stay as calm as possible. Showing his anger would only add to the 'overly-tired Elmont theory'.

He turned to king Brahmwell, who hadn't spoken since Elmont pointed to Roderick. "You're Majesty. I need to check lord Roderick for any armory"

Roderick chuckled. "surely _that _would not be necessary. We have been checked for weapons upon entering the castle"

"Sire?" Elmont looked at the King for his approval.

Brahmwell gave a weary flick with his hand. Indicating he could go ahead with the search.

Lord Roderick muttered protests, as Elmont checked his pockets and clothes for anything harmful. But he found , he moved to Wicke; who was grinning widely at him. Wicke spread his arms and made a little bow, mocking Elmont as he gave him access to there was nothing. No blades, no knives.. or anything that would appear harmful.

Elmont was about to lose hope, when his fingers touched a small pouch tucked away in Wickes robes. Wicke shrugged as Elmont held it up.

With trebling hands he opened the knot and held the pouch upside down so its content would land on his palm.

He caught three seeds; about the size of a hazelnut. They were black but covered with grey, almost silver like stripes that glistened in the light of the candles.

King Brahmwell moved closer to see what Elmont had found.

"Beans?!"... he cried in disbelief.

"Flower pods, you're Majesty, "Wicke responded "They're for my mum she collects special flowers for her garden".

The King sighed: "Elmont, I think I must agree with lord Roderick here. Maybe it is time for you to take a rest and step down from your duties as a captain."

Elmont hardly heard what the King had just said. He kept looking at the seeds, holding them close to his eyes to examine them.

A memory shot through his mind: An image of him sitting in front of a large fire-place, as a young boy. Flickering through the pages of his mothers gardening books. ..

He knew….but he had to make sure...

"Show me your hands"... he ordered Wicke.

Wicke looked at the king for help.

"I said…SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!".. Elmond grabbed Wickes left hand. His nails were black ; the tip of his fingers stained with grey smudges.

"you pulped them..." Elmont stated... He let go of Wicke's hand.

"No one touch the food! You're Majesty he is trying to poison you!".

One of the noblemen dropped the piece of bread he was holding. Roderick and Wicke exchanged looks, but Brahmwell didn't notice.

"Elmont, .. I've already eaten the soup .. and I feel fine", the King said, and in a gentle fatherly tone he added "Take some leave boy.. you look tired indeed".

But Elmont was convinced of his findings "Sir, these are Castor beans: highly poisonous. Deadly if eaten in grounded form. I beg you not to touch the food".

Lord Roderick shook his head. He took a piece of corn from the table and started eating it. Wicke mimicked his movements and grabbed a leg of chicken.

"You see Elmont.. there's nothing wrong with the food. Now both as your King and as your friend I am telling you to take leave. "

He looked at the table in front of him. Covered with dishes and different kind of foods. It was impossible for Wicke to have poisoned them all. How would he know which ones were unsafe to eat?

But then it hit him.. as he remembered Mary's words: _"he's such a kind boy... that Wicke. He loves my steak-ale pie; never leaves the kitchens without a little taste".._

Feeling like he had nothing to lose anymore. Elmont grabbed the fork lying closest to him on the table. He reaches out to take a bite from the large steak pie in the middle of the table. Not knowing how much of the poison was added Elmont only tasted a small nibble.

At first he thought he might have been wrong, or that he might not have ingested enough to prove his point. The pie was perfect ! A strong taste of meat and thyme filled his mouth. The bitterness of the ale softened by the pieces of dried plums. This was the very reason why Mary cooked for Royalty.

But then, the ground started twirling and he felt a strong sense of nausea.

Elmont was vaguely aware of Isabelle screaming as everything went dark before his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow.. you're all still here? How amazing! Well thanks again for the sweet responses. Just enough time for an update before I leave on summer holiday tomorrow. Hope you enjoy! R&R if you will :)**

White...  
Everything around him looked white. Like he was looking straight into the sun without squinting his eyes. But Elmont knew his eyes were open.  
If it wasn't for the intense pain, he would have thought he might have been in heaven. But his body was telling him otherwise. His chest and stomach felt as if a fire had been lit inside. His gullet burned. He tried to swallow to get rid of the taste of stomach acid, but gagged the moment he tried. Elmont could taste his own blood as he tried to run his tongue over his dry lips.

His head throbbed and he felt hot. Even the thin sheet that covered him was too warm on his body as it attacked the poison with a strong fever.

Elmont tried to move his muscles, kicking with his leg to get rid of the fabric.

As his eyes adjusted to the brightness around him, he noticed the shape of a small figure leaning over him.

"nurse.. please,...I think he's waking up".

more movement by his bedside... a second shape appeared.

"sir Elmont... can you hear me?" . The strong determent voice of the healer pained his ears.

"I..Is Isabelle... I need..t to". Elmont tried to move his muscles once more. He should go.. fever or not he needed to know she was safe.

"Shhhhh Elmont.. I'm here!". Her small hand clutched his. He could feel her soft lips brushing his knuckles as she raised his hand to her mouth; placing gentle kisses on his fingertips.

He sighed deeply. Knowing she was close calmed him.

He didn't need to ask for anything more. Isabelle attended his needs as if she read his mind. Gently she placed a cool wet cloth on his forehead. Then another touched his lips, so he could drink just a few droplets of water.

The taste of it soothed the strong acidic flavor in his mouth. But Elmont still felt very nauseous. Drinking any more would probably make him throw up. But by gently feeding him the water drop by drop, Isabelle made sure he could hold it down.

"You'll be fine..."she whispered.. "I know you will"..

He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

She removed the cloth from his lips, and replaced it with her mouth.

The princess of Cloister, kissing the captain of the royal guards. He would have liked to see the healers face at that. Elmont thought to himself as his feverish body pulled him back into a deep sleep.

When he opened his eyes again, Isabelle was gone.

But he wasn't alone.

"Please tell me, you didn't poison yourself to impress a girl!"

"Hello Crawe".. Elmont croaked.

"You look like hell, my friend" Crawe replied honestly. "You know, you could have just forced Roderick to eat the poisoned food. If he had denied you'd have made your point too!... But no, you had to add a little drama.. right..?"

Elmont smiled at his companion. The truth was that, in the heat of the moment, he never thought about it. Tasting the poisoned food was just a reflex. The quickest way to show the danger; before anyone else would take a bite.

"You had us all worried there, Captain". Crawe continued in a softer voice.

"I'll live"... Elmont replied dryly.

"We weren't so sure of that, three days ago!"

"Three days?" Elmont muttered.. "are you saying that I've been here for three days?"

"Like I said sir, you had us truly worried".

Elmont had lifted his head from the pillow in shock, but let it fall back in the pillow as her realized just how close to death he'd been. Wicke must have added at least a dozen of ground beans to the stew. Just one spoonful would have been enough to kill anyone.

"You were right, Elmont.. Roderick did have plans to murder the King. He confessed to it all.. not that he needed to anymore, the evidence was pretty clear".

Elmont nodded.. "What happened to him?" he asked truly curious about how the king might have reacted to this betrayal.

"He, and his little helper were exiled for good. Brahmwell thought that even keeping them in the dungeons would be too close for comfort".

"Good".. Elmont smiled.. "and what of his marriage to the princess?".

"Annulled of course... I believe Brahmwell wrote up a whole new law saying any union can be annulled if the intension is to murder ones father-on-law. " Crawe said, laughing at his own joke.

Elmont let go of the sigh he'd been holding. It has all been worth it. Knowing that Isabelle was finally freed of that horrible man. "That's good news, Crawe. Good to know our princess has a chance to be happy again".

"With you, you mean"..Crawe winked.

Elmont didn't answer. Being a noble knight, still did not mean he was allowed to court with royalty. With Roderick out of the way, Isabelle would certainly be happier. But the future... their future.. was still unsure. Quite possible her father would pick out some other horrible lord for her to make her life miserable again. Or even worse.. he could pick out someone she'd actually like and fall in love with.

Crawe noticed the mood shift in his companion.

"She loves you, you know. " Crawe tried soothingly. "Isabelle has hardly left your bedside these past days. She's only off to sleep now because I ordered her to. And even then she didn't leave before I promised her I'd stay with you and not to let you out of my sight".

"Stubborn girl".. Elmont muttered.

"She is!" Crawe agreed. "well, sir. Best to take some rest now. I'm sure the princess will be here again shortly".

"Allright Crawe... and thank you. .. for everything".

"No problem captain!" Crawe replied as he stood up. Elmont watched him leaving and thought himself blessed to have a friend like him.

"I owe you an apology, sir Elmont"

Elmont woke to the sight of the King sitting by his bedside.

"There's no need for that sir." he replied, while rubbing his eyes "It was Roderick that betrayed you, you're Majesty ".

"Lord Roderick".. The Kind pondered: "I trusted him with my kingdom.. and worse… I trusted him with Isabelle! ..And I should have trusted you, Elmont. I am so sorry. "

Even though Elmont was used to being close to the King, and being spoken to in a friendly like manner. This heartfelt apology made him feel uneasy.

"I was only doing my job, milord" he muttered humbly.

"Elmont you know you are my best guardian. I would have made you Captain, if you didn't already posses that title. But you went against my orders to safe my life and that of my daughter. That took some real guts. As a man and as a father, I can never reward you enough for that."

"Your Majesty... that won't necessary... I am pleased too that everything worked out all right." Elmont found himself looking at the ground. Somehow slightly embarrassed at all this praise. After all he did go against the Kings orders and more so.. broke quite a few rules and protocols along the way.

"No Elmont... I insist... Now if there's anything you wish for... "

Elmont looked up. _Anything?! could he truly ask for anything...?_

Of all the dire situation he had faced in his life, never did he wish for more bravery than this moment. His mouth was dry. His heart beating heavily in his chest. As that one question remained on his lips.

"Well.. your Majesty ... there might be one thing I'd..."

The door to his room opened. Cutting Elmont of mid sentence. Isabelle walked in carrying a tray with fresh fruits and a bowl of strongly scenting stock.

"Isabelle... You know we have staff to carry out these jobs". Brahmwell smiled at his daughter.

"I know father.." she blushed "But I wanted to do bring this to lord Elmont myself.. I .. I ...think we owe him that much".

"And.. at least now I know for sure, the food is safe"... Elmont winked at Isabelle . "Thank you, milady... that looks lovely. I actually feel hungry today". He took the tray from her hands. Their fingers secretly brushing against each other.

Absentmindedly Isabelle sat down in the corner of Elmont's bed. "so, what were you guys discussing.? ." she asked smiling at her father.

She looked happy, Elmont noticed. It was good to see her act so lightly in front of her father. With her fingers she pressed down the folds on his blanket. Smoothing the cloth around his feet. He was sure that even King Brahmwell would notice the change in his daughter.

"First of all, Isabelle.. I think lord Elmont might appreciate you using a chair... and secondly we were in the midst of discussing his reward for the good services he's given us".

"Oh right..." Isabelle's cheeks turned an even darker shade of crimson as she tried to lift herself from the bed. But Elmont grabbed her arm. Preventing her from leaving his side but keeping her close.

"Yes, your majesty.. about that wish..."

Feeling stronger with Isabelle by his side. Elmont finally dared to say what was on his mind...

Gently stroking her arm with his thumb. Elmont looked Isabelle straight in her eye

"Your majesty… my only wish would be to have your daughters hand in marriage"

….


	22. Chapter 22

**My very deepest apologies… I know you've been waiting forever for an update. Well here it is. So sorry ,.. life got in the way as it does sometimes. Also I've been enjoying all those other stories way too much!**

**Well, for anyone still here… let's move on!**

Elmont paced up and down his room. These old chambers in the west wing of the castle used to be a comfortable home.  
Even though it took him a while to get used to the "royal grandeur" of this room; it soon felt like home. It became his own space, away from the daily hassle with the men, but close enough to Isabelle's room to always be able to protect her. He used to love listening to the sounds coming from the airshaft. Her movements, singing: all the daily signs that told him she was safe.

But today. There was nothing in this room that could give him comfort.

It had been months since he last set a foot in here. It had been months when he last thought his life was never going to be more than that. Watching his beloved princess from a distance as her father made plans for her to be married to Roderick.

How it at all changed.

Little did the King know, Roderick was planning to take the crown with his union to the princess. And when Brahmwell made it clear he wasn't going to pass the crown anytime soon; Roderick decided on taking it by force.

Elmont had almost lost his life protecting Brahmwell. Not that he was still bothered by it. After all, it was what is expected of a Royal knight. But Elmont had to admit to himself that he made mistakes. He had 'let his guard down' so to speak; when he fell in love with Isabelle ... and she with him.

A little smile curled the corner of his mouth, as he remembered Brahmwell's face when he asked her for her hand in marriage. ..

_"Yes, your majesty.. about that wish..."_

_Feeling stronger with Isabelle by his side. Elmont finally dared to say what was on his mind..._

_Gently stroking her arm with his thumb. Elmont looked Isabelle straight in her eye_

_"Your majesty… my only wish would be to have your daughters hand in marriage"_

_…._

_Isabelle gasped as the meaning of his words began to sink in. "Elmont?!.."she whispered, giving him a puzzled look. But he smiled at her in re-assurance. _

_"Sire, I have loved your daughter from the moment I first laid eyes on her. Now as her Captain, I have sworn to protect her; and with that ...I have never shown my feelings for her or let my actions be anything more than professional. With my oath to you I took a vow to make sure she would be safe to perform her duties as the princess of Cloister."_

_Elmont took a deep breath... weighing his words carefully before speaking them to the King. _

_"My King"... he continued in a softer tone of voice... "That oath meant the world to me, and as you know I would give my life before breaking it... that was.. ".. (he swallowed) ... "that was until I saw how unhappy she was..."_

_He could see a tear welling up in the eyes of the woman before him. _

_"From that moment.. I no longer just wanted to make sure she was safe.. I wanted to be sure she was happy. And tried everything in my power to do so." _

_For the first time is his long (and somewhat rambling) speech, Elmont broke his gaze with Isabelle as he turned to look at the King. _

_"Milord, I wish for nothing more than to bring a smile to your daughters face today and all the days to come, as she brings a smile to mine. With your permission I want to ask her to marry me"..._

_Lord Brahmwell remained quiet. His eyes shifted from the knight before him to his daughter until he rested them on Elmont again. His face looked firm and showed no emotion. His silence seemed to press all air out of Elmont.. as he feared the consequences of his bold move. _

_Finally the King spoke: "I have made a mistake..." he sighed... but he didn't finish his sentence.._

_"Father?..."Isabelle tried... _

_The King sighed again... "I have made a mistake, my darling!" He announced to Isabelle "I've made a mistake in thinking I could find you a suitable partner."_

_"It's all right father... ". Isabelle placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right now.."_

_"No it's not all right Isabelle. .. I have done you wrong! Lord Elmont is right for pointing out to me how unhappy you were. Please forgive me.. ". Isabelle moved her hand from the Kings shoulder and gently placed it on his cheek. Even though she didn't speak her kind touch showed she'd already forgiven her father._

_"Which is why.. lord Elmont.. I will not give my permission to marry my daughter"._

_For moment there, Elmont thought he'd seen a gentle King, a slight sparkle in his eye had made his heart jump, the twitch at Brahmwell's mouth could have even been the beginning of a smile. It had left Elmont hoping for a positive answer. The rejection that followed was almost unexpected. _

_Elmont let out the breath he'd been holding and looked down at his sheets (the best thing he could do for a bow, still being in bed)._

_He tried to hide his horror struck face from Isabelle as he realized not only his dreams were shattered but that this last act of utter stupidity might even make him lose his job. And with that, every chance of ever being close to her again. _

_"I will not give you permission".. Brahmwell repeated.."I am very sorry Elmont, but I can't give you permission simply because I feel it is no longer mine to give! "_

_ Elmont looked up from his sheets.. into the bright sparkling eyes of King Brahmwell. _

_". if you seek permission to marry my daughter.. I'd suggest you'd ask her!". _

_Elmonts face broke into a wide smile as he looked at the King. Brahmwell smiled back and gave him a small nod. _

_Turning to_ _Isabelle he could see her shoulders drop as the tension left her body. Her loving eyes sparkled as tears rolled down her face. Upon seeing her strong emotion, Elmont suddenly felt lost for words. He had thought out his speech to convince the King more than once in his head. But he'd never dared to dream about what to say to Isabelle when he'd finally be able to. _

_"I erm.. Isabelle... ".. he stammered as he felt his face warming... "Will you.. I mean would you.. please, do me the honor of..". But he never got a chance to finish his sentence: Isabelle flung his arms around his neck (Spilling the soup all over the tray that she had put on Elmont lap just moments before) and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Elmont lifted his arms and pulled and embraced her tightly._

_The King shrugged."I'll take that as a yes..."..._

Elmont smiled to himself remembering that beautiful moment. But even this memory wasn't enough to calm his nerves today. Elmont felt like he was wearing of the carpet as he circled around his writing table again. He didn't like this feeling at all. The feeling of not being able to do anything. Nervously he looked at the airshaft. Both hoping for and dreading any noise that might come from it…


End file.
